Returning The Favor
by Angylito
Summary: Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?. En conjunto con Pola Cullen
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Este Fic es de mi queridísima amiga POLA CULLEN, la idea es netamente original de ella, los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, y la edición de esta historia la hago yo ya que mi amiga no tiene laptop por ahora, y ella me entrega la historia en hojas de cuaderno, les cuento un poco de que esta historia, salió de su increíble cabecita, y que yo solo le ayuda a corregir ciertos errores de redacción y de vez en cuando intervengo poniendo detalles que a ella se le fueron en el tintero. Para mí es un orgullo que ella confié en mí y me deje hacer unos cuantos arreglos.

**Summary****:** Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?

**Devolviendo el favor**

**Prefacio**

**Edward POV**

Sabía que Aro deseaba quedarse con Bella ya que sabía que si se transformaba en Vampira sería mucho más poderosa, sería totalmente indestructible, ya que con su escudo, ningún poder le afectaba. Ella sería un arma perfecta, cruel, despiadada, estaba claro que el mismo Cayo la entrenaría, quitándole todos los sentimientos y matando la bondad que en ella había.

No podía permitirlo, pero sabía que Bella, estaba seguro que ella no quería esa vida, no sin mí al menos, ya que estaba seguro de que ella me amaba.

Por eso que no dudé en que Aro la tocara con su mano, sabía que no podría ver nada, aunque tenía las esperanzas de que aunque fuera un poco egoísta de mi parte pensar que sería la única forma de saber lo que ella sentía y pensaba de mí.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para su respuesta.

Una vez que Aro le preguntó si deseaba unirse a los Volturis no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

Era espantoso, no podía permitirlo.

Bella había dicho que si quería ser un monstruo realmente.

Me llevó un minuto asimilar lo que escuchaba. Ese "SÍ" retumbaba en mi cabeza, acaso había permitido el juicio. ¿Cómo era posible?. ¿Acaso quería alejarse de esta forma de mí para siempre?.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Summary****:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

.

**N/E: **** Aquí les dejo ya el primer capítulo de este Fic :P Espero que lo disfruten y ojalá dejen Comentarios. Les aseguro que se sorprenderán muchísimo con este Fic, por que da un vuelco bastante fuerte. Y ya en unos capítulos más podrán conocer un poquito más de uno de los miembros de la guardia Volturi. Intentaré actualizar bien seguido los primeros 4 capítulos que ya están listos. Con Amor Angylito.**

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor" **_

.

**Capítulo 1: La única opción**

**Bella POV**

.

.

.

-Sí. Quiero pertenecer a tu aquelarre.

Aro sonrió ampliamente con mi respuesta.

Claro que Edward y Alice quedaron en Shock. No podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

Cayo al escuchar mi respuesta rió y rápidamente me alejó de Edward aprovechando el instante en que este quedó perplejo. En un momento Demetri y Félix estuvieron a mi lado para que Edward no actuara y me llevara con él.

Claro que él no sabía a qué se debía mi respuesta. En el breve lapso que Aro tomó mi mano me amenazó que si no me unía a ellos Edward y Alice morirían y luego irían por los demás… Solo de pensar en Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme muertos no dudé al momento de dar mi repuesta.

Tenía Claro que Edward ya no me quería, ya que prefería morir antes que transformarme y estar junto a mí por la eternidad. Así que caso tenía vivir en una eterna agonía, sufriendo por su abandono y sabiendo que nunca estaríamos juntos.

Así fue como preferí sacrificarme, verlo feliz y vivo junto a su familia, familia a la que soñé tantas veces pertenecer algún día, pero que sabía que eso nunca sucedería ya que ahora mi destino era ser un miembro más de estos monstruos, una máquina para matar… Me vería así por toda la eternidad.

Qué más podía hacer, claro que Edward reaccionó de forma totalmente salvaje. Se abalanzó en contra de Demetri, pero Félix fue el que le hiso frente para detenerlo, él se había dado cuenta que si él moría mi decisión de unirme a ellos cambiaría abruptamente.

Entonces Aro intervino, dejándole los puntos claros a Edward.

-"Si no te compartas juro que la matare frente a tus ojos, dejaré que todos se alimenten de ella hasta que quede seca por completo".

Esto bastó para que él se controlara, pero su mirada seguía siendo fría y perturbadora.

Rápidamente y casi sin notarlo sentí una ráfaga de viento entonces me di cuenta como Demetri me llevaba a otra habitación. Minutos, o segundos, no estoy segura realmente, llegó Aro.

Antes de que me transformaran y me condenaran a esta eternidad tenía que decirle mis condiciones a Aro.

-Antes de que des por seguro que cuentas conmigo en la guardia, tengo un par de condiciones que espero aceptes. –Ya no tenía miedo, estaba resignada a mi destino por lo que no titubee al exponer mis condiciones.

-Claro mi pequeña humana, dime tus condiciones.-Respondió amablemente Aro y con una de las sonrisas más sínicas que he visto en mi vida.

-La primera, y la más importante es que pase lo que pase ni tú ni ningún miembro de la guardia debe hacerle daño a la familia de Carlisle. Esta es una condición en la que no transaré y la segunda es que quiero seguir la misma dieta de los Cullen, quiero ser vegetariana.

"Sería la forma menos dolorosa de enfrentarme a esta eternidad, si algún día pudiera morir desearía llegar al mismo lugar que la familia que tanto me enseñó y me amó. Sé que pos su forma de vida no irán al infierno, son buenos. Asique yo sería como ellos, no mataré humanos".

Aro lo pensó por un momento, me miró y por alguna extraña razón me sonrió.

-Bella, te doy mi palabra de que a los Cullen nadie los dañará y sobre tu forma de alimentarte eres libre de hacerlo como quieras. Yo solo quiero que te unas a nosotros.

Bueno había llegado la hora. Aro se debatía en que si sería capaz de hacerlo y poder controlarse de no matarme, pues mi sangre no era atractiva solo para Edward supongo. En ese momento Demetri habló.

-Maestro, quisiera hacerlo yo, sé que puedo lograrlo sin matarla.

Aro lo miró incrédulo ya que él no era precisamente un vampiro muy controlado. Pero se acercó a él y extendió su mano. Demetri la tomó, la cara de Aro se relajó y solo dijo –Te entiendo, hazlo. Confío en ti.

No tenía idea que había visto en su mente como para que lo dejara convertirme así nada más. Y eso me perturbó por un instante, sin embargo no quería decir ni saber nada, ya qué. No había vuelta atrás. Solo deseaba que esto terminara pronto y para mí mientras antes lo hicieran sería mejor.

Demetri se acercó muy lentamente, me tomó por los hombros y con una mirada sincera que me irradió tranquilidad y seguridad por extraño que parezca solo me dijo al oído –Relájate, será lo más suave y menos doloroso posible.

En eso que me calmé sentí su frio aliento en mi cuello, tenía miedo, pero sería fuerte así que cerré los ojos imaginando que mi ángel, mi amor era ese vampiro. Quería que ese aliento que sentía fuera el suyo, quería sus brazos conteniendo mi cuerpo, eran sus dientes los que anhelaba, quería su veneno recorriendo mi sangre. Así que solo pensé en Edward, a lo mejor sería menos doloroso pensar que era él quien me transformaba.

En un instante sentí el dolor, como un fuego que se encendía y que quemaba todo a su paso, quería gritar, llorar, el dolor era insostenible, pero yo me había prometido ser fuerte, y no sé cuánto tiempo duraría esto, pero yo solo me concentraría en imaginar su rostro.

El rostro de mi amado llegó a mi mente fácilmente, esa carita del único hombre al que amo y amaré. El que me llevó a tomar esta decisión. No me importaba si él ya no me amaba cómo yo lo amo a él.

Para mí solo bastaba saber que él y su familia estarían a salvo y podrían vivir felices. Ellos merecían mi sacrificio.

Edward era un ser perfecto, angelical… no me importaba sentir el mismísimo infierno en mi espalda, no si Aro me había dado su palabra, no si sabía que nadie les haría daño. Quizás hasta ya iba de camino a reunirse con su familia. Él podrá ser feliz, aunque yo ya no esté con él.

Antes de desmayarme a causa del dolor, pensé un momento en Charlie, en Reneé e incluso en Jacob. Seguro algún día podría visitarlos y aunque sea despedirme de ellos desde lejos.

Otro espasmo de dolor me recorrió, Edward no mentía cuando describía el dolor de la transformación. Me consolé pensando en que no duraría mucho.

-Te amo Edward. Siempre te amaré.

El dolor me venció y me dejé caer.

Perdí la noción del tiempo…

Solo sé que los días pasaron… solo pasaron, para mí ya no tendrían importancia. La eternidad era mi vida ahora.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 02

**N/E: **_Muchas Gracias por los Reviews y las alertas!! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, y les cuento que estaré publicando por 2 días más este fic, para ponerlo al corriente a cómo va en el blog._

_Besitos!!! Angylito!!_

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

* * *

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 2: Mi pesadilla**

**Edward Pov**

-Aro por favor, Bella no.- No podía creerlo.

- Yo me quedo pero déjala ir. –Aro me miró, en su mente me restregaba su victoria.

-Te lo suplico, no le quites su alma, ni su vida.

-Lo siento Edward- Dijo en medio de una sonrisita.

–La prefiero más a ella que a ti, no te preocupes, la cuidaremos, sé cuanto la amas, y créeme que lo siento mucho, pero ha sido su elección.

- ¡Mientes!. – Le desafié.

Por fin pude ver lo que estaba pasando, él la había forzado. La ira en ese momento carcomía mi cuerpo.

-¡Cómo pudiste!. – grité.

En una milésima de segundos toda la fuerza real nos rodeó a mí y a Alice, pero no me importó, sería capaz de matar a unos cuantos. Antes de concentrarme en mi objetivo fijo que era Aro. Debía matarlo, cómo fue capaz de quitarme a mi Bella de esa manera, no lo perdonaría nunca.

_-¡Detenté!-_Dijo Alice.-Pero solo la oí en mi mente.

Me detuve en seco, el resto de la guardia me miraba con cautela.

_-"Mira primero, y después actúa, no olvides que por tus arrebatos tontos ha pasado esto."_ .-Pude leer los pensamientos de Alice, si atacaba moriría. Pero eso no me importaba por ahora, sólo quería dar muerte a Aro.

Pero Alice sabía que volvería Bella, tarde o temprano ella volvería con nosotros, no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría eso ya que Alice la veía como vampiro, para eso podían pasar años, décadas o incluso siglos. La miré directo a los ojos con esperanza.

-_Si mueres ahora, todo su sacrificio sería en vano, por favor Edward espera, o morirá toda nuestra familia._ –Dijo Alice.

En ese momento escuché un grito enloquecedor. Era ella. Había empezado la pesadilla. _Mi Pesadilla_.

Con solo imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella ahora caí al suelo, quería estar a su lado, abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba aún junto a ella, que la amaba, que nunca la volvería a dejar, que ella era mi pasado, mi presente y sería mi futuro por toda la eternidad si ella así lo quisiera. Nunca la volvería a dejar.

Pero ya era tarde…

Mi condena ya estaba en marcha, Bella sería inmortal, pero su eternidad ya no sería a mi lado, sería otro quien la transformara. Demetri lo estaba haciendo por mí. Lo mataría a él si fallaba con ella. Intenté concentrarme en la mente de él, pero no pude. Mi mente ya estaba en blanco. Solo el dolor de Bella la ocupaba.

Pero mi mente se abrió de pronto.

Demetri sentía ternura por Bella, él deseaba cuidarla, quería él estar a cargo de ayudarla con esta nueva vida eterna. Él se haría cargo de enseñarle todo cuanto sabe.

Pero …¿Porqué?-No pude ver nada más.

En un segundo comprendí que él quizás deseaba ser yo, ocupar mi lugar al lado de ella. –

-"Maldito. _Si se atreve…"_

-Edward- Dijo Aro.- No me molesté en mirarlo.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan ahora, le he dado mi palabra a Bella de no hacerles ningún daño a ustedes y detestaría tener que romper mi promesa. Ella lo ha pedido y no quiero defraudarla. Ella es parte de nosotros ahora.

"_Ella se lo pidió. Ella aún me amaba y me protegía aunque eso significara pasar por encima de su propia vida."_

Mi amor había dado todo por mí, se estaba sacrificando y en cambió yo solo había hecho nada, oh! Claro que había hecho algo. Abandonarla, dejarla sola todos estos meses, sufriendo y pensando que ya no la quería. Cómo si yo pudiera existir sin ella – Reí.-

Sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, sin ese rubor en sus mejillas que me enloquecía cuando la besaba. Todo eso estaba muriendo en este preciso instante. Por mi sola culpa. Por mi estupidez.

¿Cómo pude permitirlo?.

¿Cómo no había podido ver el dolor que le causaría mi abandono?.

¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel, porqué le hacía tanto daño? .- Bella solo me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Ahora lo sabía. Sólo quería hacerme feliz.

No sé cómo, pero cuando reaccioné ya me encontraba en Seattle con mi familia. Como si hubiera estado inconsciente, no recordaba nada.

Miré a Carlisle. Esme me abrazó y sollozaba a mi lado, podía oír y sentir su dolor. Alice ya le había contado todo.

Ella estaba feliz por tenerme de vuelta a su lado, pero el dolor de saber que estaba aquí gracias al sacrificio de Bella para salvarnos, no solo a Alice y a mí, sino que a toda nuestra familia de las manos de los Volturis. Gracias a ella estábamos todos vivos. Muy a mi pesar.

Me dirigí a Carlisle.

-Padre, que podemos hacer, por favor dime que hay algo que podamos hacer para traerla de vuelta.

-No hay nada que hacer, Edward, lo siento. Ahora todo depende de ella hijo. Bella aceptó ser parte de ellos, sólo es ella quien puede deshacerlo todo.

-Pero no creo que ella lo haga, cree que no significa nada para ti Edward, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Dijo Alice con cara de amargura. –_Cómo pude ser tan estúpido, si yo la amo con todo mi ser, ¿Tan buen mentiroso soy?_

-Aro la amenazó con matarnos a todos, sólo por eso accedió. –Yo lo sabía muy bien.

-Pero la dejaste. –Emmett respondió como si leyera mis pensamientos. Él estaba molesto conmigo, la quería como a una hermanita pequeña y estaba destrozado al igual que los demás.

No aguanté más, y salí a correr por el bosque. No lo soportaba. Todo era mi culpa.

¿Qué le diría a Charlie ahora?.

¿Cómo le decía que su hija jamás volvería, y que todo era por mi causa?.

Ahora tendríamos que irnos de Forks.

Qué estúpido y egoísta fui al pensar solo en mí. Jamás debí dejarla. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Lo que había pasado con Jasper realmente no era nada comparado con lo que ahora ella estaba pasando. Yo la condené a este infierno, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para rescatarla. Ya no.

"_Ya no estará más a mi lado su corazón,_

_En mi alma solo siento la soledad,_

_Y si el destino me hizo quererte para sufrir más,_

_fuiste la razón de mi existir,_

_fuiste la luz de mi vida mi amor_."


	4. Capítulo 03

**N/E:**_ Aquí está el 3er Capítulo :) Espero que lo disfruten… y chicas… Esta historia de a poco tiene un vuelco grandote, espero les agrade… Dejo un saludos de cumpleaños a la Autora de este Fic. Mi pola!!! Te amo!! Gracias por hacerme parte de tu vida y permitiré ser tu editora en jefe jajaja te Adoro preciosa… _

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 3: Despertar y confesiones **

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté sentí a alguien junto a mí. Pensé solo medio segundo, pero cuando abrí los ojos no era mi quien espera que fuese, simplemente era Dimitri.

-Bienvenida. –Dijo sonriendo. –Realmente eres hermosa, te asienta muy bien la eternidad Bella.

-Isabella. –Le corregí.

Bella había muerto y solo él, mi ángel podía llamarme Bella, su Bella por siempre.

"_Ojalá vuelva a escuchar esa voz celestial pronunciando mi nombre…"_

Para Dimitri seria Isabella, sí como para el resto de la guardia a la que ahora pertenecía.

Aro, Cayo, Marco llegaron a la habitación y entraron lentamente en ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en cada uno de sus rostros.

Cayo fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno Bella…- Le corté en medio de su frase.

-Isabella.- Volví a corregir con mi nueva voz, que por lejos sonaba mucho más determinante y autoritaria.

-Bueno, Isabella el entrenamiento te espera, así que levántate.- Terminó su frase con una sonrisa entusiasmada en los labios.

Cuando estaba poniéndome de pié Aro intervino.

-Cayo, hermano detente sé que estás muy entusiasmado y ansioso por comenzar, pero no olvides que antes de entrenar nuestra nueva compañera debe alimentarse primero. –Me miró, y solo en ese momento caí en cuenta de la sed que tenía.

-Dimitri, lleva a Isabella al bosque, enséñale cómo hacerlo, _y no la dejes sola_. –Sentí un doble significado en su última frase.

.

Bueno admito que cazar fue muy divertido y estimulante. Dimitri me enseñó lo básico, cómo donde estaban los puntos estratégicos donde morder, no me fue tan difícil, ya que mi oído era mucho más agudo y podía sentir fácilmente el lugar donde palpitaba con más fuerza la sangre.

Aunque Dimitri insistía que sería más delicioso y entretenido si probara con un humano. Sin hablar de que la sangre de animal me deba desventaja, ya que la de humano te mantiene mucho más fuerte y te deja satisfecha al cien.

.

Pasaron semanas, meses o incluso pudieron ser años, no lo sé, el tiempo era algo que no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando no estaba entrenando con Cayo o haciendo cumplir nuestras reglas, reglas que por cierto ya conocía bastante bien, me sentaba sola en algún rincón de la fortaleza Volturi dejaba que los recuerdos de mi ángel fueran lo único en lo que mi mente pudiese pensar. Recordaba su cara perfecta, su sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi antiguo corazón humano latiera en forma alocada, situación que solo él había logrado que sintiera tanto, tenía tanto deseo por estar junto a él nuevamente. Ese sentimiento solo podría volver a sentirlo por Edward, porque ellos se murieron el día que Bella dejó de existir. Esa Bella que algún día el quiso. Porque dentro de mi corazón sabía que nuestro amor había sido real.

-Isabella. – Sentí una voz en mi espalda. Sabía quién era, su esencia ya se me hacía muy familiar.

Dimitri no me dejaba sola, al contrario, siempre era él quien me cuidaba cuando Cayo me dejaba herida a causa de su excesivo entrenamiento, aunque admito que gracias a él me había convertido en una vampira fuerte y los demás soldados me tenían como una perfecta arma mortal, algo muy valorado para nuestra propia especie. Era rápida y me había vuelto despiadada, nadie se atrevía a contradecirme. Bueno solo Dimitri, ya que él se había convertido en un amigo para mí, cuando el dolor y la agonía se apoderaban de mí el me consolaba y gracias a él siempre sabía algo de los Cullen, dónde estaban, pero aún más importante que estaban bien.

Los vería de nuevo, fue una promesa que me hice hace unos cuantos años. Aunque la vergüenza sería más fuerte ya que me había convertido en algo que ellos habían luchado por décadas en no ser. Un monstruo.

Ellos eran buenos y yo era todo lo contrario. Me sentí fatal al recordar con qué facilidad mataba sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento, claro lo único diferente eran mis ojos, ya que eran dorados. Era lo único que hice por ellos, en el fondo de mi ser me consideraba un Cullen, solo eso podía concederme por él.

Una noche que andábamos en una salida de rutina en busca de unos vampiros que habían causado problemas en el sur de Europa matando innecesariamente a humanos, había sido una masacre. Dimitri se acercó a mí.

-Terminamos, hay que hacer un reconocimiento en el perímetro, sabes que no me gusta que ninguno escape. Soltó una amarga carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?. –Le pregunté.

-Isabella, ¿Aún lo amas verdad?.

Me pilló con la guardia baja, él nunca preguntaba sobre Edward porque sabía que no me gustaba hablar sobre él. Pero en ese momento solo asentí ya que hacía tantos años que ese recuerdo me atormentaba. Mis recuerdos eran vagos, recuerdos humanos. Pero aún me pesaba el no haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba cuando elegí esta vida eterna.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?. –La curiosidad ante su pregunta me carcomía.

-Isabella, he estado durante los últimos diez años a tu lado y me doy cuenta de la que sufres. Si lo amas, porqué no lo buscas. Sé Feliz.

-No es tan fácil Dimitri, verás, él no me quiere por eso me dejó. Yo solo vine a salvarlo ya que su culpa por mí supuesta muerte lo había hecho venir con Aro para pedir su muerte, era su culpa, no su amor hacía mí.

-Te equivocas Isabella, el te ama. –Quedé paralizada en el lugar. Traté de no oír más. No quería vivir de ilusiones que ya no tenían sentido. Pero Dimitri continuó.

-Él nos buscó porque no podía vivir sin ti, el solo hecho de pensar que tú no existías casi lo volvió loco, tanto como para pedir su propia muerte.¿ Acaso es que no lo entiendes?, cuando un vampiro se enamora es por toda la eternidad.

-Dimitri, qué estás diciendo, ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Aún recuerdo esa tarde cuando llegó a vernos, estaba completamente destrozado por dentro, y te aseguro que si ese hombre hubiera podido llorar lo hubiese hecho a mares. Lo único que él quería era morir. Se podía ver su esperanza, como si el que él dejara de existir te encontraría en la otra vida para poder estar juntos por siempre.

Claro que Aro también se dio cuenta de esto y cuando volvió contigo al día siguiente Aro ya sabía cómo poder mover las piezas a su favor. Su plan era dejar a Edward con nosotros. Pero te conoció a ti.

Vio tu amor hacia él, lo incondicional e irrevocable que era, entonces yo vi los ojos de Edward esa felicidad de tenerte a su lado, viendo un futuro juntos. Estoy seguro que él no te volvería a dejar si le dieras la oportunidad.

-Pero no quiso transformarme. –Le interrumpí.- Prefería morir antes de hacerlo no me quería a su lado eternamente, ¿Cómo explicas eso?.

-Isabella, como eres de tonta, nunca fue porque no te quisiera, no quería quitarte tu vida ni tu alma. No quería ser un asesino. Él te amaba así como humana, y te ama como lo hace sabiendo que eres un vampiro como él. ¿No lo entiendes?.

Por un momento todo me dio vueltas y recordé mi conversación con Carlisle el día del accidente. Los recuerdos poco nítidos en imágenes pero vividos en cuanto a las palabras llegaron a mí.

"—_Estoy seguro de que esto suena un poco extraño, procediendo de un vampiro —sonrió al percatarse de que siempre me sorprendía cuando él mencionaba la palabra con tanta naturalidad—, pero albergo la esperanza de que esta vida tenga algún sentido, incluso para nosotros. Es una posibilidad remota, lo admito —continuó con voz brusca—. Según dicen, estamos malditos de todas formas, pero espero, quizás estúpidamente, que alcancemos un cierto mérito por intentarlo._

—_No creo que sea una estupidez —murmuré. No me podía imaginar a nadie, incluido cualquier tipo de deidad, que no se__sintiera impresionado por Carlisle. Además, la única clase de cielo que yo podía tener en cuenta debía ser uno que incluyera a Edward—. Y tampoco creo que nadie lo vea así._

—_Pues, tú eres la única que está de acuerdo conmigo._

—_¿Los demás no lo ven igual? —pregunté sorprendida; en realidad, sólo pensaba en una persona._

_Carlisle nuevamente adivinó la dirección de mis pensamientos._

—_Edward sólo comparte mi opinión hasta cierto punto. Para él, Dios y el cielo existen... al igual que el infierno. Pero no cree que haya vida tras la muerte para nosotros —Carlisle hablaba en voz muy baja. Su mirada se perdía a través de la ventana en el vacío, en la oscuridad—. Ya ves, él cree que hemos perdido el alma._

_Pensé inmediatamente en las palabras de Edward esa misma __tarde: _...a menos que desees morir_, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos__. __Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi mente._

—_Ése es el problema, ¿no? —intenté adivinar—. Por eso resulta tan difícil persuadirle en lo que a mí respecta._

_Carlisle respondió pausadamente._

—_Miro a mi... hijo, veo la fuerza, la bondad, la luz que emana, y eso todavía da más fuerzas a mi esperanza, a mi fe, más que nunca. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera con una persona como Edward?_

_Asentí con la misma confianza._

—_Pero si yo creyera lo mismo que él... —me miró con sus ojos insondables—. Si tú creyeras lo mismo que él, ¿le quitarías su alma?__"._

Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Su dolor, su sacrificio, su agonía por sobre su felicidad junto a mí. ¿Cómo no lo pude ver, cómo no pude ver su amor hacia mí, cómo fui tan ciega, tan estúpida de pensar solo en mi sufrimiento?.

-Dimitri qué hago, dime que aún no es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca lo es mi niña. –Su voz era muy dulce.

-¡Pero mira en lo que me he convertido, MIRAME!

-Mi niña, Edward te ama como tú a él, con la misma intensidad, de eso estoy seguro cielo.

Después de diez años pregunté.

-¿Dimitri y tú como lo sabías todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada, por qué ahora?.

-Porque no quería perderte Isabella, eres la única que se ha preocupado por mí durante estos siglos qué he sido parte de los Volturis.

-Pero yo amo a Edward.

-Losé mi niña, yo no te quiero de esa forma. Como te dije, solo un vampiro ama eternamente.

- ¿Y tú a quién amas entonces?.


	5. Capítulo 04

**N/E:**_ Hola!!! Bueno este capítulo les aclarará de que va la relación Demetri y Bella, este es el capítulo que le da el nombre a la historia… Espero que lo disfruten!! Y comenten!! Sii???. Si veo que tiene aceptación publicaré más seguido los capítulos._

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

* * *

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 4: Maldita eternidad**

**Demetri POV **

-Pero yo amo a Edward. –Debería explicarme mejor, estaba dando a entender algo erróneo a Isabella. Para no espantarla más, ya que su cara así lo demostraba, comenzaría por contarle mi historia.

-Losé mi niña, yo no te quiero de esa forma. Como te dije, solo un vampiro ama eternamente. – Lamentablemente pensé para mí. No es que quiera olvidar, pero … Su pregunta me cayó de golpe.

-¿Y tú a quién amas entonces?. –Claramente estaba más aliviada.

-Eso fue hace tiempo. Cuando yo era humano.- Me dolía recordar mi antigua vida. Y mucho.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Y fui yo quien lo rompió.

-Hace muchos años Isabella yo era un hombre feliz, tenía una esposa que se llamaba Elisa y dos pequeñas, Juliet y Anny. Ellas tres eran todo mi mundo, Las pequeñas tenían seis y ocho años. –Sus caritas aparecieron en mi mente. Y me estremecí. Isabella no dijo nada, solo esperó.

-Vivíamos en Italia, en un pueblo pequeño pero los cuatro vivíamos felices. Teníamos una casa pequeña rodeada de inmensos campos, a mis hijas les encantaba jugar a las escondidas y Elisa jugaba con ellas, mientras yo las miraba desde la escala de la casa, no me dejaban jugar.- Reí

-¿Por qué no?.- Isabella me miró extrañada por mi sonrisa.

-Por que las encontraba demasiado rápido, supongo que de ahí obtuve mi "don" de rastreador. Aunque admito que en un principio no lo relacioné.

-Una de esas noches de juegos aparecieron Aro y Cayo en el campo, yo fui a su encuentro, ellos se presentaron y charlamos un buen rato, eran amigables, pero la conversación cambió y en cuestiones de palabras ellos me explicaron sobre mi "don" , al parecer en esos años tenían un vampiro caza talentos, o algo así.

Ellos me pidieron que me uniera a ellos, pero muy cortésmente les dije que no me interesaba, ya que ser un "vampiro" no estaba en mis planes, aunque a decir verdad lo tomé como una broma. Y aunque fuese real, cosa que lo era, no hubiera querido dejar a mi familia jamás.

Aro fue muy claro, yo no debía decir nada de nuestro "encuentro". A pesar de encontrar todo eso una locura, le di mi mano en señal de compromiso.

Los meses pasaron, hasta que oí que aquellos dos extraños habían vuelto, no sé por qué razón me preocupaba mi familia, más de lo habitual.

A los días siguientes fue que empezaron las muertes y desapariciones, lo horrible era de que eran hombres, mujeres y niños. Instintivamente relacioné lo que pasaba con aquellos "vampiros". Porque en su visita anterior corrían los mismos rumores. Ni me preguntes por qué. Pero lo sabía.

-No lo haré.- Isabella me miraba fijo, y tenía toda su concentración en mí historia.

El asunto es que debido a eso, con mi esposa decidimos irnos del pueblo y buscar otro lugar tranquilo dentro de Italia misma, en realidad fueron medidas de precaución para proteger a nuestras pequeñas.

Había conseguido un nuevo trabajo y una humilde pero linda casa para ellas. Pero esa noche, esa maldita noche.- Cuanto me dolía no poder llorarlas.

-¿Qué pasó Demetri?.

-Elisa quiso darme una sorpresa yendo a buscarme con las niñas al trabajo, cuando veníamos de vuelta decidió acortar camino por un callejón ya que Juliet se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos y ya estaba haciendo bastante frio.

Cuando tres verdaderos vampiros aparecieron, solo reconocí los ojos rojos, eran similares a los de Aro y Cayo. Primero me arrebataron a Anny, por Dios ella solo tenía ocho años y la mataron frente a mis ojos para luego pulverizar literalmente su cuerpecito en el suelo, para seguir con el resto de mi familia, la siguiente fue Elisa, en cosa de segundos mi pequeña Juliet de seis años también estaba muerta.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Yo traté de luchar, pero no pude contra esos tres vampiros, eran obviamente mucho más fuerte que yo, ahora es que entiendo que mi causa siempre estuvo perdida. Solo yo quedaba con vida, pero no por mucho, justo cuando se disponían a atacarme apareció una mujer con las mismas características físicas de los tipos que mataron a mi familia. Ella les hiso frente y ellos huyeron.

Pero solo quedaba yo con vida, frente a los tres cuerpos de los seres que más amaba en el mundo. Solo por ella me salvé, ¿Pero acaso quería salvarme?, para qué, yo sólo deseaba morir, nada tenía sentido en esta vida ya para mí. Mis hijas y mi esposa yacían muertas enfrente de mis ojos, me sentía muerto en vida y lo peor era que ahora un nuevo sentimiento crecía en mí.

-"_Venganza_".- Dijimos al unísono.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?.

- Ellos eran tres y sin contar la sobrehumana fuerza que tenían, yo no sería capaz de matarlos. Entonces recordé a Aro y a Cayo, al ver a semejantes monstruos no dudé ya de las palabras de mis antiguos visitantes. Fue entonces que supe que hacer.

Aún no me percataba de que había llegado otro vampiro a mi lado, él estaba recolectando los cadáveres de mi familia y en eso dijo:

-"Hay que darles una sepultura digna, como merecen".

En ese instante no tuve miedo no sabía por qué, él era muy similar a los demás monstruos que mataron a mi familia, pero sus ojos no eran rojos, eran … Dorados y me miraba con una infinita pena y dolor.

Nos adentramos al bosque y él mismo cabo una tumba para las tres. Las enterramos juntas para que así estuvieran juntas por toda la eternidad, las amaba tanto.-

-Y qué pasó luego, quién era ese vampiro que te ayudó.

-Te lo diré a su tiempo Isabella. Continué.

Luego él me preguntó qué es lo que haría, y yo le supliqué que por favor me transformara. Él aceptó pero pude ver el dolor que le provocó mi petición.

Fueron tres días insoportables. Pero el dolor de la ponzoña no se comparaba con el dolor de perderlas. Cuando el proceso de la transformación terminó fue el mismo quien me explicó las reglas y me indicó cómo encontrar a Aro y al Cayo.

Nunca supe cómo se llamaba aquel vampiro, pero juré que algún día le devolvería aquel favor.

Cuando llegué en presencia de Aro le pedí pertenecer a su aquelarre, aún no estaba del todo conformada completamente la guardia. Pero que cuando encontrara a aquellos que habían destruido a mi familia no tendría compasión, y mismo quería aniquilarlos.

Pasaron demasiados años, en los cuales me fui haciendo más fuerte cada día y mucho más despiadado, tenía mucho odio en mi corazón. Hasta que por fin los encontré. Mi venganza fue eminente, gocé con cada uno de sus gritos de compasión y con cada una de sus muertes, me di el lujo de oír sus suplicas, los torturé por días, no tuve piedad, tal como ellos no la tuvieron con mis pequeñitas ni con mi esposa.

Había cumplido mi propósito como vampiro, luego de eso fui a la tumba de ellas, pidiendo su perdón, suplicando su comprensión ya que yo también me había transformado en una bestia, tal como los que habían destruido sus vidas.

Quería solo verlas una vez más, abrazarlas, decirles que aún las amaba y lo mucho que las extrañaba y que lo haría por el resto de mi eternidad.

Qué hubiera dado por morir en ese momento para poder unirme a ellas, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, yo iría al infierno y ellas estaban en el cielo, un lugar dónde yo nunca podría estar. Lo único que me ha consolado es saber que las tres estaban juntas, felices mi esposa con nuestras hijas, amándose, solo ellas me recuerdan el buen hombre que algún día fui.

Entonces esa tarde cuando vi a Edward, supe que aquel vampiro que me había salvado y ayudado esa noche había sido Carlisle, ya que Edward era primera vez que veía a los Volturis en persona, en cambio Aro recordó a su amigo Carlisle. Entonces lo supe.

Los ojos de Edward me habían llamado mucho la atención, eran iguales a los de aquel vampiro amigo.

También fue en ese momento que vi en sus ojos lo mucho que te ama. El porqué él prefería morir antes que verte convertida en lo que nosotros somos y comprendí que debía y quería cuidarte, lo haría por él, y para devolverle el favor de alguna manera yo quería retribuir el gesto que su padre había tenido conmigo hacía ya tantos siglos atrás.

Es por eso Isabella que yo quise morderte, sabía que Aro no se detendría y acabaría matándote, debía protegerte hasta que él y tú volvieran a estar juntos y así lo he hecho mi pequeña.

Te he enseñado todo lo que sé. Eres fuerte, mucho más que cualquier vampiro de aquí, incluso más que Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Aparte tu escudo es poderoso, sabes manejarlo a la perfección y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ya he cumplido en parte, ahora solo queda llevarte junto a él.

-Demetri, eso es imposible, sabes que Cayo nunca lo permitiría, él me quiero con a su lado, lo sabes.

-Sí mi pequeña, losé, pero estoy seguro que debe haber una salida. Isabella, tu mereces la felicidad junto a Edward, esa misma felicidad que me fue arrebatada hace siglos.

No te preocupes, encontraré cómo ayudarte, lo prometo.

-Gracias Demetri. Enserio gracias. –Sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que perdió el día en que la transformé. Cómo si su esperanza renaciera.

-Ya pequeña, es hora de volver por ahora, no queremos que sospechen nada.

-Antes quiero saber algo más.

-Claro, dime que es.

- Demetri… ¿Entonces porqué se fue Edward esa noche en Volterra?

-Aro lo amenazó con matarte delante de él. Por eso se fue y ha mantenido distancia todo este tiempo, solo para que tú estés bien.

-Pero lo extraño, daría lo que fuera por verlo, aunque solo sea una vez de lejos, y saber que está bien.

-Bueno Isabella, yo he sabido de él.

-¡¿Cómo está?!.

-Físicamente bien, pero anímica…Él no está bien, te extraña, el amor que siente por ti se ha vuelto su agonía, y apostaría que cada noche, cada día piensa en ti, que desea verte, tenerte en sus brazos, besarte y amarte y esta vez por toda la Eternidad.

-Bueno Demetri, ¿Pero cómo lo sabes todo esto si tú has estado siempre conmigo?. Y él está al otro lado del mundo.

-Mi pequeña, él no es el único vampiro que está al otro lado del mundo. ¿O acaso no lo sabías?.

-¿Qué acaso lo han estado vigilando?

-Pues claro, se que Aro también lo desea a él en la guardia, tanto como desea a Alice. Debía asegurarme que ellos estaban a salvo, claro que a cierta distancia, ya que no me podía arriesgar a que Edward me descubriera que los he estado espiando.

Aunque es fácil ya que ellos no son un aquelarre, son una familia, los lazos de amor que existen entre ellos son muy fuertes y por eso para mí es fácil encontrarlos. Siete vampiros no pasan desapercibidos para nuestra raza.

-Y … ¿Dónde están ahora?, dónde Demetri.

-En Alaska, con el clan Denali. Aun que supe que tenían ganas de volver a Forks, ya que supongo que la gente habrá olvidado sus rostros ya.

La cara de Isabella estaba diferente, bañada de ilusión. Su rostro tenía vida de nuevo.

"_Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto_".

-"_Lo haces".-_ Mi propia mente fue la que me respondió.


	6. Capítulo 05

**N/E: **_Pola y yo estamos muy agradecidas por la aceptación que ha tenido el fic. Se que no es lo que muchas esperaban, pero créanme que es una historia muy linda. Aquí está el precio que tuvo que pagar Bella por mantener a su "familia" a salvo. Espero disfruten! Besitos!!!_

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 5: El precio**

**Bella Pov**

-¿A Forks?. Pero si regresan Charlie aún los recordará.

- Mi pequeña, ¿Charlie es tu padre verdad?.

-Sí. –Estaba comenzando a angustiarme, el tono de voz de Demetri era demasiado sigiloso.

-Isabella, tu padre ha muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Una nube negra tapó mi visión. "_Mi padre muerto_", era todo en lo que mi mente me permitió pensar por largo rato. No dejaba de repetirse esa frase en mi cabeza. La ola de culpa, aún sin saber cómo había sucedido me embargó por completo. Si de algo estaba segura era de que yo tenía que ver con su muerte.

-¿Cómo?. –Después de un rato fue la única palabra que logré articular. Me sentía culpable por no haber preguntado antes por Charlie.

-Mi niña, la verdad es que no fue mucho lo que investigué de él. Mi "contacto" me dijo que era algo que a Edward le hacía mucho daño. Dice que lo vio ir varias veces por la casa de tu padre. Visitaba cada noche tu cuarto. Pero todo cambió cuando ya no era tu cuarto el que visitaba. Alice y Edward cuidaron día y noche a tu padre.

-Pero de qué, de qué lo cuidaban.

-Isabella, tu padre cuando se enteró que habías muerto jamás logró superarse, tengo entendido que la depresión lo consumió en vida, que dejó de alimentarse, que dejó de salir de caza con sus amigos, perdió su empleo, ya que no se le vio salir de su casa nunca más. Edward y Alice se preocuparon de atenderlo, pero una neumonía lo agarró con las defensas bajas y no tuvieron como ayudarle. Ni siquiera el padre de Edward logró salvarlo.

Quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo, pero este maldito cuerpo ya no me lo permitía. Era mi condena, el precio que debía pagar por haber querido y anhelado esta vida para mí. Solo agarré fuerte mi cabeza, y me permití el minuto de silencio, era lo único que podía dedicarle a mi padre. El destino no me dio la bendición de llorar el fallecimiento de mi padre, pero al menos podía dedicarle mi luto mental. Eso podía hacerlo por él.

Cuando logré volver a pensar analicé las palabras de Demetri. Y comencé con mi nuevo interrogatorio, tenía muchas dudas, y ya no tendríamos otra oportunidad para estar a solas y charlar. Pronto debíamos emprender nuestro regreso a Volterra.

-Quiero saberlo todo, ¿Qué le dijeron a mi padre?, ¿Qué hacían los Cullen aún en Forks?. –Dolía nombrar ese apellido. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que me preocupaban. Recordé a mi amigo. Sí yo también había dejado a Jake.

-Está bien Isabella, te diré todo cuanto sé. Siéntate y escucha.

Solo asentí y obedecí.

-Primero por parte. Los Cullen nunca estuvieron lejos de Forks por completo, ellos a pesar de que Edward no estaba no te abandonaron, sólo estaban en otra residencia un poco más al norte de donde tenían su casa. Alice se llevó a Edward de vuelta a Forks después de lo que pasó aquel día en que te transformé.

Tú comprenderás que Edward iba destrozado, y que Charlie en cuanto supo que ellos estaban de vuelta los encaró para saber de ti. Fue entonces que Edward le contó de tu muerte.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que habías sufrido un accidente, que tu cuerpo había quedado irreconocible, ellos consiguieron un cuerpo similar al tuyo y se lo dieron a tu padre. Tú entenderás que con el rostro de devastación de Edward nadie dudaría de su palabra. Y no digamos que era el único triste, pues al parecer toda su familia compartía su dolor. Solo hubo alguien que no les creyó.

Tengo entendido que un hombre joven discutió un par de veces con ellos.

-Jake. – Su nombre salió de mi mente y de mis labios al mismo tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando recordé cómo debía de sentirse Jake, y yo estaba segura que él no se bancaría esa historia del accidente, él ya conocía perfectamente la verdad sobre los Cullen.

-Tranquila Isabella, ellos supieron controlarle, y con el tiempo al ver que no regresabas terminó por creerles.

-Demetri no te das cuenta de todo el daño que he hecho, jamás me lo perdonaré.

-No hables así, pequeña no tienes que culparte de nada, y tarde o temprano lograrás olvidar, recuerda que los de nuestra especie nos distraemos fácilmente.

-Soy un monstruo, soy un monstruo. –Mi cabeza me daba vueltas a pesar de saber que estaba sentada y quieta junto a Demetri.

-Que no lo eres, y lo sabes. –Respondió él.

-Lo soy, hace mucho tiempo que me convertí en uno.

-Isabella, si realmente lo fueras no habrías tenido compasión con Damon, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?.

-Damon… -La imagen de su pálida cara y sus ojos rojos vinieron a mí.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Dentro de la guardia no se permiten relaciones amorosas y Damon se había enamorado de una vampiresa que entrenaba Cayo. Y cómo no si ella era realmente hermosa, y a pesar de ser despiadada con los humanos con sus pares demostraba siempre gentileza y amabilidad.

Recordé el día en que huyeron de las paredes de la fortaleza Volturis, Cayo se había enfadado tanto que nos había enviados a todos a darles caza.

Yo siempre salía en compañía del mejor rastreador y juntos éramos bastante competentes.

Recuerdo cuando los encontramos, y como rogaron por sus vidas, Damon no estaba preocupado por él, pues era inmune a mi escudo, o más bien él era hasta el momento el único en pasar sin problemas a través de él.

Yo podría haber luchado contra ellos pues gracias a Cayo me manejaba bastante bien en las luchas mano a mano y en compañía y la ayuda de Demetri no sería para nada difícil vencerlos. Pero entonces fue que vi como se miraban, como Damon prefería morir antes de perderle a ella. Y por un instante recordé como me sentía yo misma con Edward cuando era humana.

Los recuerdos eran vagos, escasos y poco nítidos, pero si algo era siempre claro para mi, esos eran los ojos de mi ángel. Sus ojos que me miraban con infinito amor, con dulzura, con delicadeza pero también alguna vez lo hicieron con deseo. Me dolió tanto ese recuerdo, y me sentí tan identificada con aquella pareja de Vampiros que los dejé ir.

Demetri no me había cuestionado, supongo ahora que él también habría hecho lo mismo. El amor que ellos profesaban era real, puro y pasional.

Y yo, no sería la causante de que ese amor muriera.

Lo guardamos en secreto, y gracias a Dios que últimamente Aro no nos había tocado a ninguno de los dos. Razón por la cual ellos aún seguían a salvo y de paso nosotros también.

Cayo calmó la búsqueda al cabo de unos años, pero Damon sabe que él jamás olvida. Y que deben preocuparse que mantenerse fuera de la vista de los demás rastreadores de la guardia.

-De acuerdo. –Admití luego de un rato.

-¿De acuerdo qué, Isabella?

-No soy tan monstruo como lo pensé, tienes razón mi amigo. Debo concentrarme en la razón por la que acepté este mundo sin él. Supongo que aún queda algo de bondad en mí.

-Ya no será así por mucho tiempo mi pequeña. Pronto podrás vivir feliz como lo hacen ellos. Pronto ya no tendrás que cargar con el peso de matar a los de tu especie. Podrás tener una vida pacífica y hogareña junto a los que consideras tu familia.

-Mis ganas de llorar y la impotencia se habían acabado, mi ánimo se estaba recuperando y me sentía lista para luchar por lo que amaba.

Lucharía contra el universo entero y eternamente si fuera necesario.

No permitiría que me alejaran de mi ángel ahora que sabía que él también me amaba, que él también me extrañaba y que mi Familia a que desde siempre me había sentido parte me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Quería volver a verlos y mi lucha comenzaría ahora.


	7. Capítulo 06

**N/E:**_Aquí les dejo este __**Pov Edward**__!! Espero que les guste!!! Besitos nenitas!! __**Gracias**__ por ser tan lindas!! Por los Rws y por las alertas no me cansaré de agradecerles!!! Besitos por montones!!_

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

* * *

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 6: Verdades que duelen**

**Edward Pov**

Han pasado diez años desde que la perdí. Y como siempre me estaba repitiendo las mismas preguntas en mi mente.

¿Cómo estará?

Acaso… ¿Pensará en mi tanto como yo pienso en ella día a día?

¿Extrañará estar junto a mi cada noche tanto como yo lo extraño?

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo esa sonrisa, ese rubor que me volvía loco, cuando se dormía en mis brazos cada noche y yo solo la contemplaba en sus sueños, su pelo negro desparramado en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, cómo su aroma me hechizaba y ese calor en su piel que inundaba mi cuerpo con cada roce.

-Ah… mi amor, mi Bella, cómo fui tan estúpido de dejarla quedarse en Volterra.

Estará con él. Demetri estará cuidando de ella todos estos años. He pensado que él ha estado a su lado pero cómo… Será su nuevo amor, su amante. ¿Porqué el quiso transformarla? ¿Qué vio en ella?.

Que pregunta más tonta, como si no supiera lo que vio. Lo mismo que yo. Su hermosura, esos ojos color chocolate en los que tantas veces me perdí, y que ahora de seguro deberían ser de un rojo carmesí.

No, no, no él no puede amarla, ella no puede amarle como a mí, solo yo, ella solo me amará a mí, me lo prometió.

Ahí estaban de nuevo estos celos que me matan, que me quemaban cada día, cada noche y es que solo pensar en todo lo que él estaba compartiendo con ella, de seguro ya la estaría transformando en lo que es él, despiadada, en una asesina sin motivos, me los imaginaba como los mejores sicarios de la guardia completa.

Pero cómo duele estar sin ella. Cómo no recordar sus labios, sus caricias, su voz, su presencia en mi vida.

Odio el invierno, odio el verano, odio todo lo que me recuerde su ausencia.

Muero lentamente cada día que no está junto a mí, vivo en agonía y soledad desde que ya no está.

Solo volver a sentir su presencia, su voz salvaría mi corazón maltratado y roto, siempre pensé que no lo tenía, pero se siente tan mal que realmente es como si lo tuviera. De a poco se consume en las llama de mi infierno personal.

-Edward, basta hermano, hasta cuando te torturas de esta manera. –Bella te ama aún lo hace y no dejará nunca de hacerlo.

-Cómo no lo entiendes, qué sacas con pesar si ella ama a ese Demetri, si te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no es así.

-Alice, te juro que deseo creer en tus visiones, pero no puedo, solo de pensar que pudieran estar juntos me transforma en otro, en alguien que no soy. O que tal vez si lo sea.

-Yo vivo para ella y solo por ella.

-Deja de ser melodramático.

-Edward. –Dijo Rosalie.

La miré con mejor desprecio.

-Hubieras pensado eso antes de abandonarla, ¿Acaso no querías que te olvidara y que fuera feliz con un humano?, ¿Qué diferencia hay si ahora ella es un vampiro y él también?.

-¡Calla Rosalie!, tú siempre tan venenosa, ¡hasta cuando!.

-Hasta que entiendas que si no la hubieras dejado, si no la hubieras abandonado ella no habría tenido que hacer estupideces, y no habría tenido que ir a Italia a buscarte para salvarte y Aro jamás la hubiera conocido y obvio ella no se habría sacrificado por todos nosotros para que estuviéramos a "salvo".

-Rosalie basta. –Esme intervino. Ella solo bajo la mirada.

-Deja a tu hermano ya es bastante duro para él y los demás sin toda esta palabrería.

-Mamá lo sé. Pero Edward debe saber que siempre actúa de forma precipitada, primero la involucró con nuestra familia y todos terminamos "aceptándolo". Luego es él mismo quien decide sacarla de nuestras vidas obligándonos a escondernos y dejar nuestro hogar. Él siempre pensando en lo mejor para ella sin pensar en sus sentimientos y menos en los nuestros. ¿Y qué pasa?, ella termina siendo un vampiro y de los peores ¿Por causa de quién? -¡De él!.

-A la primera complicación o más bien accidente la dejaste, huiste como un cobarde y encima ahora tendremos que aguantar tu cara larga por la eternidad…

-¡Ya cállate!, tú sí que eres la menos indicada para recriminarme nada, o ya se te olvidó quien me dio la noticia de la "supuesta muerte" de Bella. Fuiste tú Rosalie. Tu error fue tan grande como el mío. –En mi interior me dolía gritarle esas palabras, yo sabía de su arrepentimiento mejor que nadie. Lo había leído un su mente los primeros años después de que llegamos de Volterra, y los oí también con mayor intensidad el día del funeral de Charlie. Ya que a pesar de que era solo un humano más muriendo como diría Rose, Charlie en su sufrimiento le había recordado a su propio padre el día en que la dio por muerta.

Ella aún tenía una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, pero no contenta ya con poner a todos de mal genio continuó en un tono más calmado y amargo.

-Mi error fue tan grave como el tuyo, pero si tu hubieras sido más valiente no estaríamos pasando por esto, no me agradaba la idea de que fuera una de nosotros, pero ya no hay remedio, ella lo es, y tú hablas como si estuviera muerta, cómo si no pudieras volver a recuperarla siendo que la misma Alice un día te lo aseguró.

Todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto en la habitación. Podía escuchar en los pensamientos de todos que pensaban lo mismo. Entonces alguien que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen tocó mi hombro.

-Hermano. –Emmett estaba detrás de mí hablando.

-Yo apoyo lo que Rose dice, aunque admito que ella podría haberse ahorrado las palabras hirientes. Pero si que tiene razón Edward. No queremos verte así de mal, no haces recordar a diario su sacrificio. Y créeme que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera preferido morir antes de verte así por la eternidad. – todos contestaron con un glorioso "es cierto" ante las palabras de Emmett.

-No sin luchar, claro está. – Con el rostro erguido y con una autosuficiencia en su parada terminó su intervención.

-Concuerdo con Emmett. –Jasper que siempre se ahorraba sus comentarios apoyaba a mis hermanos.

-¡La próxima vez lucharemos! . –Emmett me había ofrecido su ayuda para enfrentarnos a los Volturis por años, pero yo no lo haría, no soportaría que esta vez el sacrificio fuera mayor.

-¿Próxima ves?. –Me dije a mi mismo como si el tiempo pudiera retrocederse a aquella tarde en el bosque.

Reí sin ni una sola pisca de humor.

-No Edward. –Dijo Alice. –Cuando Bella vuelva, porque ella lo hará y lo sé porque lo he visto tantas veces. Y esta vez no será mucho lo que tengas que esperar. Ella vendrá pronto.

Te lo he dicho, la vida de Bella no tiene sentido a pesar de estos 10 años ella te extraña con la misma intensidad que el primer día. Es como si tu le faltaras, su vida estaría incompleta. Yo sé y tu lo has visto, el destino y el futuro juegan a su favor, mientras ambos mantengan su postura la imagen será cada vez más fuerte.

-Paciencia hijo, paciencia. –Carlisle venía entrando a la estancia, y había oído nuestra discusión incluso en la carretera.


	8. Capítulo 07

**N/E:**_ Ya casi… ya casi nenas… Quedan poquitos capítulos para ver el reencuentro de Bella y Edward, aunque no les prometo nada. Esta historia está por dar un vuelco que las dejará sorprendidas… Gracias por Los RWS ^^ _

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 7: Regreso**

**Demetri POV**

-Hemos vuelto Aro. Todo salió a la perfección, ya no queda ninguno de esos neófitos con vida. Arden en el infierno.

-Perfecto Demetri. –Pero hay algo que me perturba, es sobre Isabella.

-¿Qué es Aro?. –Pregunté no intentando parecer nervioso. Trate de verme indiferente.

-No sé, tengo la sensación de que aún no olvida a Edward, eso me preocupa, ya debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Porqué lo dices Aro?.

-Si ella quisiera irse sé que no podría detenerla. Pensé que su amor había muerto después de tantos años, pero ahora estoy seguro que no ha sido así. Marco tenía razón, su unión es demasiado fuerte.

-Sí, es verdad, ella aún le ama y más que antes te lo aseguro, pero ella aún cree que él no la ama, que por eso la dejó. Ni siquiera sospecha la verdad. –Yo sabía que eso no era cierto, pero si quería ayudarla tenía que mentir muy bien.

-Tú eres quien más convive con ella. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Nada, aunque estoy seguro que si ella supiera la verdad hace rato que se hubiera ido corriendo a sus brazos.

-Losé, Demetri, tienes que encargarte de que ella nunca se entere de la verdad.

-No te preocupes Aro, yo me encargaré de que ella nunca lo sepa. No quiero que ella se vaya.

-La amas, ¿Verdad?, veo que la miras de una manera diferente. Por eso se que la cuidarás. – Sus primeras palabras no fueron una pregunta, Aro estaba afirmando la situación, pero no entendía la que la veía como una hija, como una amiga, como mi compañera de "labores".

-Si Aro, la amo, pero no de la forma en que piensas, Isabella me recuerda a mi pequeña Juliet. Por eso la protejo, pero como aun padre cuidaría de su hija. Eso es todo.

-Bien Demetri, no me gustaría saber lo contrario, ya que odiaría tener que perderte a ti también algún día.

Aro no daba puntada sin hilo, y yo estaba seguro que ya tenía planeada una venganza en caso de una traición por nuestra parte. Él no era imbécil, aunque por ahora no sospechase nada, si yo conseguía juntar a Isabella con Edward de seguro vendría por mí.

"Me pregunto quién sería mi contrincante… enviaría a Jane seguramente, un muerte lenta, dolorosa. O a Alec, eso si me guardaba algún aprecio, mi muerte sería rápida. Sin dolor."

Pero ya no me importaba morir, sabía que era lo correcto. Y lo haría por ellos.

**Bella POV**

Llegué directo a mi habitación, no quería toparme con Aro, y menos con Cayo. Él me conocía y sabría que estaba tramando algo. Mis ganas de correr de aquí me estaban superando, pero debía esperar la oportunidad correcta.

Me lancé sobre el único intento de cama que había en mi cuarto. Un sofá blanco. No necesitaba cama, pues ya no dormía, y mi futón blanco era bastante cómodo como para pasar los días en él.

A diferencia de las costumbres de la familia a la que siempre quise pertenecer, nosotros casi no salíamos de día. El clima aquí no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Y las muralla no eran lo suficiente altas para librarnos de los rayos del sol.

En lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras de Demetri.

"Isabella, él aún te ama".

Me amaba, lo había hecho todo para protegerme. Un recuerdo humano me invadió.

Era de aquel maldito día de mi cumpleaños. Edward y yo sentados en el living de Charlie, en la televisión una imagen de la pareja más histórica y representativa del amor.

"Romeo y Julieta".

Me tenía abrazada en sus gélidos brazos, el hielo de su aliento me tenía aturdida, trataba de poner atención a la película, pero me era imposible. De pronto lo miré y tenía la cara de estar fascinado con la película.

_-"Sabes, envidio a Romeo". _

_-Pues sí, Julieta es bella, bueno si te gusta ese tipo de belleza"._

_-"No es precisamente eso lo que envidio"._

_Lo miré asombrada, no entendía a qué se refería._

_-"Es solo que para los humanos es tan fácil morir". _Miraba la pantalla aún, mientras yo estaba desconcertada con su confesión que aún no entendía a que iba_._

_-"Sabes, cuando pasó lo de Jame… tenía que tener un segundo plan en el caso de que llegara tarde a salvarte"._

_-"¿A qué te refieres?"_

_-"Que si no lograba llegar a tiempo, estaba considerando ir a Volterra, y pedirles como favor a los Volturis que me matasen"._

_-"¿Y eso porqué?.-Pregunté alarmada._

_-"Bella, no consigo imaginar vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés"._

Esas últimas palabras habían sido la clave todo este tiempo. Todos estos años estuve cegada por mi falta de confianza. Por mi bajo autoestima, lo había dejado marcharse así de fácil. Le había creído, mi fe se había hecho añicos con su mentira. ¡Qué estúpida fui!.

Edward me amaba, siempre lo hiso, siempre lo hará. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?. ¡Cómo!

Mi ángel, mi Edward…

Ya no había razón para estar lejos de él, ya nada impediría que estuviéramos juntos. Nada ni nadie nos volvería a distanciar. Volveríamos a ser felices.

Él me perdonaría por los crímenes que había cometido todos estos años. Sí, él me amaba como yo le amaba. Aunque tenía miedo. Yo me había convertido en una asesina, pero el vería, debía ser capaz de ver la bondad de mis ojos. Edward la vería.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses desde nuestra última salida. Todo estaba tranquilo, e incluso aburrido aquí en la guardia. Yo andaba feliz, tenía esperanzas de nuevo. Y solo soportaría un tiempo más aquí, solo un poco más, por Demetri.

La calma del día se rompió cuando Aro nos mando a llamar a la guardia completa al gran salón.

Al parecer había surgido algún tipo de problema en América. No presté demasiada atención.

Algo de que una vampira bastante sádica andaba por allí armando un ejército de neófitos. Los periódicos humanos no eran muy atinados en cuanto a su información, pero si sabías leer entre las líneas era fácil identificar cuando uno de nosotros era el causante de estragos.

Mi concentración se activó en cuanto escuché el objetivo de esa mujer.

-"_Quiere matar a los Cullen_".

Un solo nombre llegó a mi mente ante la revelación que acababa de oír.

-VICTORIA.


	9. Capítulo 08

**N/E:**_Bueno aquí está el capítulo que de seguro muchas esperaban. Les advierto que no será__ como creo que lo esperan, pero ya les dije, este fic da muchas vueltas. Solo espero que sepan esperar._

_**NOTA Leer abajo**__ después de que termines el capítulo._

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

* * *

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentro**

**Bella Pov**

El nombre de aquella pelirroja vampira, cuyos recuerdos eran tan vividos a pesar de ser de mi época de humana me seguía causando calosfríos. De tan solo imaginar que mi familia estuviera en peligro… ¡No! Yo no le daría siquiera la oportunidad de que estuviera cerca de ellos.

De pronto Aro dio su nombre y mis sospechan no habían estado equivocadas. En cuanto dije que alguien quería lastimar a los Cullen yo lo supe.

-Creo que aquella revoltosa se llama Victoria, uno de los neófitos que creó y que escapó nos lo dijo. –Aro sonaba preocupado.

Cuando oí su nombre la ira y la furia se apoderaron de mí. Todos estos años la había olvidado, supuse que ella estaba consciente de lo que yo era ahora y que por eso había dejado pasar esa absurda idea de vengar a James. Pero me equivoqué, ella sí lo sabía, y aún más sabía que si le hiciera algo a Edward sería mi fin también. Y ya tenía el plan en marcha contra mí.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-Aro- Me dirigí exclusivamente a él. –Déjame ir, yo puedo sola con ella. Déjame ir ahora mismo.

-¡NO! , Isabella tú no irás a ninguna parte. –Cayo estaba entre Aro y yo ahora. –Solo irán Demetri, Jane y Alec, tú te quedas aquí.

-¿¡Porqué!?- Le gruñí lo más fuerte que pude.

-No quiero que veas a los Cullen Isabella. – La excusa de Cayo era estúpida. Pero yo sabía que él haría que lo que fuese por dejarme aquí. Pero ya no me importaba nada, yo iría a protegerlos y nadie me lo impediría.

-¿¡A qué le tienes miedo Cayo!? –Disparé cada palabra con burla hacia él.

-A nada. –Respondió a secas, luego una sonrisa le llenó el rostro.- Isabella, para qué quieres perder tu tiempo rescatándolos si ellos ya no te quieren, no significas nada para esa "Familia".

Yo sabía que él mentía, pero aún no podía dejar que descubriera la verdad, debía fingir. Tenía que hacerlo bien si quería ir a Forks.

-Mira Cayo, Victoria a quien busca es a mí, no a ellos y eso lo sabes bien. Si yo no voy ella se escapará y de todos modos vendrá por mí y nos seguirá dando dolores de cabeza, no olvides que tiene toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

Lo miré y él aun no estaba convencido, intenté sonar lo menos interesada por los Cullen y a cambio mostraba más entusiasmo por luchar con ella, le mostraría que me había convertido lo que él había querido.

-Además… es más entretenido luchar contra ella que esperar a que me cuenten como estuvo todo. Yo creo que es mejor que mi último lazo con los Cullen se terminé ya, ¿No lo crees?.

Cuando Cayo se preparaba a contradecirme, pues ya estaba bastante irritado Demetri lo interrumpió.

-Cayo creo que Isabella tiene razón, es mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez, además sabes que ella no se quedará aquí muy tranquila y menos por las buenas. Déjala ir, yo me ocuparé de que ella esté de vuelta.

-Está bien Demetri, confió en ti, vayan, pero cuidado con acercarse mucho a los Cullen, y trata de que no les pase nada.

Aro ya nos había dado la autorización, antes que Cayo pudiera reclamar. También él había notado mi preocupación y que le dijera a Demetri que cuidara bien de los Cullen no era porque con ellos se encontraba su amigo Carlisle, si no porque sabía que si algo les llegara a pasar a uno de ellos yo no lo pensaría dos veces y me iría con ellos.

En cosa de minutos ya se había formado el grupo que viajaríamos a Forks, en total iríamos seis. Cayo había insistido en que Jane y Alec vinieran, pero Aro confiaba más en Heidi y en Félix, por lo que los enviaron con Demetri y conmigo.

Yo sabía que en caso de algo Heidi y Félix estarían de nuestro lado, pero los preciados gemelos de Cayo serían un problema en el caso que quisiera cambiar los planes de volver.

Cuando llegamos al Aeropuerto de Seattle todos íbamos vestidos con ropas muy "humanas", ya que llevar las capas negras era un poco harto llamativo. Además no queríamos llamar la atención de nadie. Y por sobre todo pasar desapercibidos hasta la batalla con Victoria.

Nos quedamos en un hotel del centro de Port Ángeles ya que Demetri decía que aún había tiempo y que los neófitos no se acercarían a los Cullen sino hasta mañana. Él los tenía vigilados. Era un excelente rastreador.

A pesar de que no necesitábamos dormir cada uno tomó un cuarto en el hotel. Bien entrada la noche Demetri llegó a mi habitación.

Me tomó en absoluto por sorpresa lo que él tenía para decirme. Me explicó que sería mejor que permaneciera al menos por esta noche con el resto de la guardia, que sería mejor que hoy no intentara nada para acercarme a los Cullen. Aún no era seguro.

A pesar de que sabía que Demetri tenía toda la razón del mundo estaba casi desesperada por correr a los brazos de mi Edward, verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo. Estaba tan cerca de él y ni siquiera lo imaginaría. Era imposible que Alice nos viera llegar por que había sido algo de último momento.

-Isabella, hay que tener cuidado todavía, Jane y Alec han venido exclusivamente para vigilarte y ver que vuelvas con nosotros. Sus ordenes son muy claras Isabella, nos matarán antes de dejar que no regresemos a Italia.

Demetri estaba en lo correcto, yo también había notado los propósitos de Cayo al enviarnos con los antipáticos gemelos. Pero también yo estaba segura de mis habilidades y para mí ni Alec ni Jane eran rivales para mí. Aunque mi miedo era que yo no pudiera actuar con la suficiente rapidez y alguien a quien amo resulte mal herido o incluso muerto si yo intentara quedarme aquí.

-¿Qué haremos entonces Demetri?.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, ya he pensado en algo. Espera y verás.

Demetri me dedicó una sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación de lo más relajado. En cambio yo me quedé toda la noche trazando ideas.

EL sol comenzó a asomarse lentamente esta mañana, hoy era el día que estaba esperando, el día con el que tantas noches soñé despierta.

Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo que ellos al claro donde sería el enfrentamiento con los neófitos de Victoria. Allí estaban todos ellos, los siete vampiros miembros de mi ansiada familia. Los miré uno a uno en el orden de su posición. Primero estaba Carlisle, a su lado como siempre Esme, más atrás Rosalie de la mano con Emmett, a un costado de ellos Alice recostada sobre los hombros de Jasper y mucho más atrás estaba Él. Mi Edward, mi amor, mi ángel. Él era tan bello, tan perfecto, apenas podía creer que mis recuerdos no le habían hecho ni una pizca de justicia todos estos años. Yo estaba paralizada ante ellos.

Demetri me habló y me sacó de mis ganas de correr a ellos.

-Isabella, tenemos que fingir. -¿Qué?, acaso… ¿ese era su plan?, de pronto lo entendí, Demetri tenía razón.

Me miró otra vez y me dijo.

-Edward tiene que creer que tú estás conmigo. Y para que esto funcione no debes quitar tu escudo ni de tu mente ni de la mía.

-Ya veo a que vas.

-Si pequeña, si tu llegaras a acercarte demasiado a ellos solo le estarías dando la excusa perfecta a Jane para matarnos a todos.

-Me duele Demetri…

-Tranquila amiga mía, solo será un rato, solo hasta que la batalla termine.

-Está bien. –Asentí, aun cuando la idea me carcomía por dentro.

Los Cullen estaban ya en filas para la batalla, ellos no nos esperaban en el lugar claro.

Al vernos Alice fue la primera en reconocerme y corrió en mi dirección.

Desee morir con todas mis fuerzas cuando me alejé de ella en una clara señal de que no se me acercara. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y en todas sus facciones a causa de mi rechazo. Me dolió más a mí que a ella. Pero por ahora eso era necesario.

-"Debes fingir" me recordé a mí misma.

Demetri se acercó a Carlisle quien lo miraba detenidamente.

-Bienvenidos sean. –La voz de Carlisle enserio demostraba gratitud.

-Solo vinimos a ayudarlos. –Demetri le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Acaso pensaban que les dejaríamos toda la diversión. –Félix siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar.

De pronto la voz de Heidi salió de la nada. –Nos han enviado a protegerlos, así es que no es necesario que luchen hoy. Además sabemos que va en contra de su "pacífica forma de vida". –El tono de ironía se notó.

-¡Ni se lo crean!. –La voz de Emmett sonaba irritada. –Lucharemos igual.

Lo miré detenidamente, no me extrañaba en absoluto su respuesta, yo lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que él era el más feliz de tener la oportunidad de probar su fuerza.

Demetri no opinó más sobre el tema y luego como era nuestra costumbre prosiguió a presentarnos. A pesar de que él sabía que ellos nos conocían bastante bien. O al menos la mayoría.

A la vez que los nombraba Heidi y Félix dieron un paso a la derecha de Demetri, luego el turno de Jane y de Alec hasta que solo quedé yo sola atrás.

-Bueno sé que ya conocen a Isabella. –Dijo al final.

Caminé como los demás y me puse a su lado, Demetri tomó mi mano. En ese instante Edward se engrifó y le dio una fría mirada mientras que mi amigo solo se limitó a sonreírle de forma burlona y petulante. Vi en la cara de mi amado su frustración al intentar leer lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes, pero aún mi escudo funcionaba con él.

-Bella… -La voz más dulce y familiar que conocía me llamaba. Era Esme.

-¿Cómo estás cielo?.

Con todo el dolor en mi ser la corregí de forma seca. –ISABELLA, Bella ya no existe.

Ella quedó perpleja. Alice me miraba con pena en los ojos nuevamente y el resto de mi familia también.

Me dolía más a mí que a ellos. Eso se los podía asegurar. Pero debía fingir bien. Sólo un poco más.

-"Sólo un poco más" , me repetía internamente.

* * *

_**Hola, Ok! Imagino que nos ODIAN por esto yo sé que no es lo que todas soñaron o querían, no fue para nada romántico el encuentro entre ellos, pero tranquilas, les explico que pasa por la cabecita de la autora y de su editora en jefe (yo) jajajaja. **_

_**Aquí voy: Bueno como ya saben muchos corren peligro si Bella se decide a correr a los brazos de Edward, eso tienes que haberles quedado bastante claro en este capítulo. Por otra parte, Edward no se ha pronunciado. Ya verán que después si lo hace. Pero Demetri y Bella aún deben guardar las apariencias, no pueden dejar que Jane o Alec noten algo extraño. Ya que los "malvados" gemelos están de lado de Cayo y no dudarán en actuar en contra de Bella, sin olvidar que Jane hace rato que le tiene ganas a Bella. **_

_**Bueno espero que si tienen alguna duda o queja me la digan. Besitos!!! **_


	10. Capítulo 09

**N/E:**_ Perdón la tard__anza, estoy con 5 fics en proceso y trato de darle un día a cada uno. Este capítulo se viene bastante fuerte y con un poco de violencia. Espero que lo disfruten. Pola y yo les agradecemos su apoyo._

_**Importante:**__ En el perfil hay varios One Shot, pasen a leerlos, denles una oportunidad._

_**Nota**: Lean abajo._

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Máquina de matar**

**Bella Pov**

"_Solo un poco más" – _Me prometí_._

Mi dolor interno no debía reflejarse a en mis ojos, estaba sufriendo como nunca lo había hecho, sentía la necesidad de ser dulce con Esme, con Alice, de correr a los brazos de él. Pero no podía, quería pero no debía hacerlo. Me contuve en un vano intento de fingir.

Di gracias cuando la única distracción posible dio indicios de cercanía. Era ella, Victoria y su "gran" ejercito de neófitos.

No eran muchos, vi como la decepción en la cara pétrea pero hermosa de la pequeña Jane se forjaba, pequeña sí, pero doblemente letal también.

-Esperaba que fueran muchos más. Lanzó con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vaya, creo que Aro exageró en mandarnos.

Demetri y yo nos miramos, ambos conocíamos la razón de la presencia de los gemelos, y no era precisamente para que lucharan, incluso yo sola hubiera podido con el doble de neófitos de los que Victoria había alcanzado a crear y a reclutar.

Vi también a mí alrededor la sorpresa en los ojos de mi anhelada familia, me miraban con incertidumbre, pero la cara de Edward seguía siendo inerte sin expresión. La urgencia por consolarlo se hacía insoportable, por suerte Demetri lo notó. Me vi reflejada en los ojos de amigo y compañero de batallas, yo no lucía mucho mejor que mi ángel.

-Isabella, ¿Qué te parece si te dejamos a la Pelirroja, y nosotros nos encargamos de los demás?.

-Perfecto. –Le sonreí agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Él sabía que yo necesitaba esta distracción para poder seguir con mi mejor papel como actriz. No era buena mintiendo, eso cualquiera lo sabía, pero lo que no sabían los demás era que yo había aprendido a disimular mucho mejor mis mentiras.

Los siete pares de ojos dorados estaban posados en mí.

-Jasper, Emmett ustedes pueden ayudar si quieren, estoy segura que lo disfrutarán. – Había oído decir alguna vez a Edward que Jasper había sido un buen combatiente, y también conocía bien a Emmett, él se seguro no me perdonaría que lo dejara de lado en la pelea. El par de orbes dorados me miraban asombrados.

Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa y salió a la carga, seguido por Jasper que se despidió con un beso en la frente de Alice. El resto de ellos solo se mantuvo en una perfecta línea a la espera de poder prestar ayuda si fuera necesario.

Félix y Heidi me miraron y corrieron al encuentro del primer grupo que se asomaba. Por su parte los gemelos se limitaron a resignarse a ser espectadores de la masacre.

-Entonces ve por la pelirroja. –Demetri me guiñó el ojo.

-No acaben con los demás tan rápido, también quiero diversión no creas que me conformaré solo con ella.- Le respondí imitando su gesto y me reí mostrando mis poco visibles colmillos.

-Con tal de que nos dejes unos cuantos a nosotros, todo bien.

-Claro.

Los que aún estaban en el prado miraron sorprendidos mi jugueteo con el vampiro a mi lado.

En eso Demetri se acercó para quedar justo frente a mí. Acarició con la yema de sus pálidos dedos mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sentí como del pecho de Edward emanaba un gruñido descomunal, no quería mirarlo, sentí lastima por tener que hacerle esto, sentí rabia por haber aprendido a mentir.

-Cuídate, no soportaría que algo te pasara. – Solo me tomó un instante ver que se proponía con este gesto y le seguí el juego sin dar tiempo a que los demás me vieran cavilar.

-No seas tontito, ya sabes que se me dan fácil estos paseos.

Ante mi respuesta otro gruñido familiar se escuchó, y no pude evitar mirar de re ojo a Edward, su gruñido era de dolor y sus celos más que evidentes. Podía afirmar con certeza que todo lo que él quería era matar a Demetri.

-Edward. –Demetri se dirigía a él con un tono relajado. –Mi amigo, ¿No crees que podrías usar esa rabio ayudando a tus hermanos en la batalla?

Carlisle le dio un toque suave en el hombro y él salió disparado hacia el bosque. Conocía a la perfección su cara de dolor y lo sentí como mío también.

No miré atrás cuando me lancé directo al bosque en busca de mi malograda presa.

Nos preparamos para acabar con nuestro trabajo, alcancé a Heidi en cuestión de segundos y me abalancé como toda una cazadora sobre mi presa, antes de encontrar a Victoria me topé con cuatro malogrados vampiros, en milésimas de segundos ellos ya no existían, los había pulverizado y solo restos quedaban bajos mis manos.

Vi como los Cullen me miraban, no daban crédito a sus ojos, no creían lo fuerte que era. En ese momento seis más quisieron atraparme pero antes de que pudieran si quiera intentarlo ya tenía seis cráneos esparcidos por el lugar, Demetri era el encargado de descuartizarlos. Ya no sentía tristeza por acabar con vidas, era algo habitual para mí. Ya casi podía ver como mis rastros de humanidad iban quedando cada vez más en el olvido.

Por fin apareció Victoria frente a mí. Estaba con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Le devolví la sonrisa y nuestra lucha comenzó. Estaba ansiosa de ser yo misma quien acabara definitivamente con su intento de lastimar a _MI FAMILIA_.

Ella corrió y no era más rápida que yo, por lo que la alcancé en pocos segundos, y me paré frente a ella dificultando su avance, me fui sobre ella, la tomé por el rostro desfigurando su cara, la odiaba como no había odiado a nadie solo por el hecho de que haya considerado hacerle daño a las únicas personas que amaba, lo único que me quedaban.

Los rugidos de dolor se oían como eco en el lugar, y yo disfruté de ellos, aún con su cabeza en mis manos idee la forma más violenta de acabar con ella, tenía sed de venganza, no podía controlar mis instintos que tan bien había forjado Cayo con sus entrenamientos.

Con todo el cuidado posible le arranqué el pelo del cráneo teniendo el mayor cuidado de no desprender aún su cabeza. Esto estaba recién empezando y yo quería que ella no se fuera sin antes sufrir las penas del infierno. La odiaba.

Ella comenzó a aletear para sacarme de encima, y para que esos molestos brazos no estorbaran los desprendí con suma facilidad, ya que montada sobre su espalda a ella le era imposible siquiera rozarme, mientras que yo llevaba a cabo mi más despiadada matanza.

Lo siguiente en irse fueron sus piernas, como si fuera un muñeco de plástico su cuerpo se despedazaba con absoluta facilidad y para el final procuré que me mirara, sus ojos estaban saltones, y no solo el orbe de sus ojos estaba en rojo, sino que juraría que le vi llorar sangre por ellos. Su mirada de incredulidad y la tristeza de saberse derrotada eran desoladores, hasta sentí pena y compasión por ella, su realidad no estaba tan ajena a la mía, ella había perdido a su compañero al igual que yo, solo por eso le concedí el regalo de una muerte más rápida. Por lo que la tomé de su cuello y jalé fuerte, rápido y segura. Victoria ya no existía, ella jamás volvería o haría nada más para dañarlos ahora.

Cuando me giré vi que era la única que quedaba luchando, el supuesto y débil ejercito que ella había creado había sido reducido en menos de cinco minutos. La lucha había acabado.

Miré a Demetri y le dedique una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, complacida por que todo había terminado.

-Me quedé con ganas de más. –Le susurré.

-Losé mi pequeña, eres mi máquina para matar favorita. – Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Una nube de humo negro desvió mi mirada, el fuerte olor a incienso me llenó los pulmones, inhalé el olor del triunfo.

El resto de los combatientes ya se estaban encargando de acabar con las evidencias de la pelea.

Estaba distraída con eso cuando Edward me tomó por sorpresa, tenía la guardia baja.

La sonrisa que se adueñó de mi cara fue automática ante su cercanía, olvidando todo intento por fingir. Él por primera vez me miraba detenidamente.

-Tus ojos, son dorados. –Hablo por fin. Mirando maravillado y con la sorpresa a flor de piel.

-Sí. –Él había notado lo único que me quedaba de bondad. Contesté mejor su comentario con algo obvio. –No doy caza a humanos.

-Pero matas sin piedad. –Me sentí avergonzada, eso también lo había notado.

-Sí, pero ese es mi trabajo. –Contesté con firmeza.

Un cambio en sus facciones me preocupó. Me sostuvo la mirada y continuó.

-No Bella. –Me distraje con el terciopelo de su voz, envolvía exquisitamente me nombre, hace años no escuchaba su voz celestial, hace años que mi nombre no salía de esos finos labios carmesí.

-Eso hago Edward, lamento que no te guste. –Dude si seguir. –Pero es mi realidad. –Dije secamente.

-¡Eso puede cambiar!, no tiene porqué seguir siendo así Bella. Si tú lo quisieras. – El brillo en sus ojos, la esperanza en ellos me bañaron.

No me molestaba en corregirlo a él. Para Edward yo siempre sería Bella, su Bella.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y correr a sus brazos como lo había estado deseando desde el primer instante en que le vi cuando noté como Jane se acercaba a nosotros. Por su bien y por mi miedo de perderlo le respondí con frialdad.

-Mira Edward. –Ahora que las palabras no eran cordiales decir su nombre con hostilidad me era muy doloroso. Pero por su bien continué.

-La forma en que como yo viva no es asunto tuyo, a ti no tiene que importarte.

Me miró destrozado, sentí como anhelaba llorar. Pero eso era algo a lo que también había renunciado.

-¿¡Bella, acaso no me extrañas!?.

Me devané buscando como contestarle sin ponerlo nuevamente en peligro, esta era una pregunta a la cual no podía responder con una mentira, ni mis años de práctica podrían ocultar esta verdad.

Yo quería gritarle que si lo extrañaba, demasiado, que lo amaba intensamente incluso estando ausente, lo mucho que lo necesité y que lo necesito. Me reprimí.

"_Aún no es el momento, solo un poco más". Me recordé._

Otra de sus frases celebres se vino a mi cabeza y la use para responderle. La función debía continuar.

-No, como sabrás para nosotros es fácil distraernos.

Y con angustia vi como las que fueron sus propias palabras lo herían. Me sentí como lo peor que había en este planeta, pero debía hacerlo, era SU vida la que estaba en juego aún.

-Isabella tenemos que irnos. –Jane no me estaba avisando, ella estaba dándome una orden.

Solo la miré. Ella vio mi vacilación.

-Cayo te está esperando y sabes que odia esperar. – El odio que sentía por la pequeña gemela se hacía evidente en mis ojos.

-Ya voy, solo dame un minuto. –No me molesté en mirarla otra vez.

Me enfoqué de nuevo en Edward. Quería al menos esta vez poder despedirme de él. No sería por mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior. No lo permitiría.

-Bueno Edward, ha sido bueno verte otra vez, y a tu familia también. –"_También eran mi familia"_. –Cuídense mucho, y ya no se preocupen con Victoria fuera de combate espero que nada los perturbe ahora. –Reí ante el recuerdo de mi victoria.

-Si lo hay. –Esa pequeña y tierna vocecita, yo la conocía, yo la extrañaba. Miré a Alice.

-Si la hay Bella, y eres tú. – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándola. Pero ella continuó.

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir así, ¿Acaso crees que a mí me puedes engañar, que me puedes mentir como al resto?.

_-"Maldición, había olvidado por completo el don de Alice, quise gritarle que se callara, en mi mente lo hacía rogando a su vez porque no continuara"._

"_Mierda Alice cállate por favor"._

Jane nos miraba con más atención ahora, y su sonrisa diabólica se estaba abriendo paso.

-Aún lo amas. –Soltó una carcajada.

Yo lo comprendí.

-Que lamentable situación, tu sabes lo que esto significa Isabella. Ellos tendrán que morir. – Su sonrisa era más ancha ahora.

-No creas que es personal querida, yo solo cumplo órdenes.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Sé que me van a odiar por dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, pero tube que dividirlo en dos partes por que estaba muy largo el capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios. **_

_**Por cierto ya tengo el capítulo 10 listo. a ver si dentro de la semana lo subo porque ahora no tengo tiempo. Pero aquí les dejo un adelanto.**_

_-"¡NO!. ¡No lo permitiré!. –Lancé mi escudo antes de que el poder de Alec tocara a Demetri. Corrí hacia el gemelo de Jane lanzando un rugido sobrenatural y por instinto rápidamente lo decapité. En un dos por tres Alec estaba muerto a mis pies. No estaba tomando conciencia de las consecuencias de este acto aún, ya no había vuelta atrás y una nueva batalla estaba en marcha sin poder detenerse a menos que unos cuantos murieran". _


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/E:**_Me había olvidado de subir este capítulo :P Espero que lo disfruten!!! _

_**Importante:**__En el perfil hay varios One Shot, pasen a leerlos, denles una oportunidad._

_**Nota**__: Lean abajo._

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Esto no está pasando**

**Bella Pov**

Jane miró a Edward, y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a él. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de lo que ella podía hacerle.

Ella estaba lista para comenzar con su tortura, mientras que yo rogaba por que fuera Alec quien hiciera ese horrible trabajo, no podía moverme, estaba paralizada, ya era tarde.

Pero algo que incluso Jane no esperaba ocurrió.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Jane estaba en su habitual posición, calmada, serena, feliz por la excusa que ella tenía para acabar con mi felicidad.

Demetri se lanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso y la inmovilizó. Jane solo tenía su poder mental como defensa, no era buena luchando sin él. Con agilidad Demetri tomó la cabeza de la pequeña gemela dispuesto a quitársela, pero Alec se arremetió contra él.

-¡NO!. ¡No lo permitiré!. –Lancé mi escudo antes de que el poder de Alec tocara a Demetri. Corrí hacia el gemelo de Jane lanzando un rugido sobrenatural y por instinto rápidamente lo decapité. En un dos por tres Alec estaba muerto a mis pies. No estaba tomando conciencia de las consecuencias de este acto aún, ya no había vuelta atrás y una nueva batalla estaba en marcha sin poder detenerse a menos que unos cuantos murieran.

Jane ya se había puesto de pié y mientras yo me distraje atacando a Alec mi Escudo se había debilitado y eso le dio una oportunidad a Jane, ella atacaba a Demetri sin piedad, vi como mi único amigo gritaba y se retorcía del dolor.

Jane me miró, ella sabía que no podía dañar a nadie, mi escudo ahora volvía a estar sobre todos. Sentí cuando Demetri tuvo un respiro, él había alcanzado a recibir bastante del Don de Jane.

Después de todos estos años la seguía odiando cómo se que ella me odiaba a mí, pero ahora podía cobrar mi parte. Ahora por fin Jane sería mía.

Ella nunca pudo soportar que le hubiera quitado su lugar privilegiado al lado de Aro, ni de Cayo y yo la odiaba por haber torturado a Edward frente a mis ojos cuando yo aún era humana y no podía defenderlo. Ella estaba en desventaja conmigo, yo no solo podía hacerle frente si no que también era la única que podía matarla sin recibir un solo rasguño. Ella también pagaría por dañar a Demetri.

Salté encima de ella y la maté así nada más, no disfruté, no quería que Edward y los demás siguieran viendo en qué me había convertido. "_Un monstruo_" . Nadie se movía. Y el silencio era teatral. Yo sabía por qué.

Yo había acabado con los miembros más peligrosos de la guardia en pocos minutos.

Miré lo que quedaba de mis victimas. Frente a mí una capa negra yacía con un cuerpo ahora inerte. Unos cuantos metros más atrás otro cadáver, ambos sin cabezas. Miré un instante, aún jadeando por los nervios.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar, Jasper y Emmett la siguieron, rápidamente desmembraron los cuerpos de mis dos pequeñas victimas mientras que Carlisle y Edward se movían rápidamente juntando astillas en un montón de hojas secas para dar vida a una nueva fogata. Rosalie y Esme se les unieron.

Me sorprendí que hasta ese momento no había dado importancia a la presencia de Rosalie, ella me sonrió y continuó reuniendo las piezas de Jane y Alec.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en mí corrí al lado de Demetri. Yo sabía que no era nada grave, que en pocos segundos se repondría. Él estaría bien. – Pero sin embargo me aterré de que pudiera estar sintiendo dolor aún.

Pero Demetri tenía otros planes para el mismo. Lo advertí en cuanto me miró.

-Mi pequeña ahora eres libre. –Me sonrió y vi la alegría en su rostro por primera vez. Le sonreí.

Pero algo me decía que esa alegría no nos duraría por mucho tiempo. Me estremecí.

-Puedes quedarte aquí y formar una vida distinta a la que has llevado hasta ahora.

-Sí Demetri y tú también puedes unirte a ella.

-No mi amiga. – Lo miré detenidamente.

-Dame paz, se generosa con este vampiro que ha tenido que luchar por siglos y matar a tanta gente inocente.

Pude ver a qué se refería.

-¡No!. –Jadeé.

-No Demetri, ¿Cómo me pides eso?. No puedo, no quiero matarte amigo. Te necesito, lo sabes.

-No Isabella, ya no me necesitas, estás donde siempre has querido estar preciosa.

-Sí… Pero…

-Mi pequeña por favor te lo pido, ahora lo único que quiero es que me envíes a donde yo quiero estar.- Sus ojos me suplicaban compasión y entendimiento, y yo… no era quién para negarle eso.

-Quiero estar junto a mi familia, por favor. – Me dolía su petición, era egoísta. Quería negarme a ella. ¿Pero quién era yo para negarle a él su felicidad?. –Dame ese regalo. –Suplicó.

Carlisle estaba parado justo atrás de mí, con su mano apoyada en mi hombro. Lo miré.

-Carlisle, por favor dime que se va a poner bien. – Quería tanto poder llorar, y mi voz lo dejaba claro.

-Sí Bella, estas heridas curarán pronto, pero no creo que ellas sean lo que le preocupan.

Demetri, Mi Demetri realmente quería morir en este momento.

-Edward. – Llamó Demetri.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y puso su mano en mi hombro libre.

-La he cuidado todo este tiempo, sé que en el fondo aún está esa Bella que conocí hace tantos años. Ella tiene bondad a pesar de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Luego miró a Carlisle y le sonrió.

-Mi deuda está saldada. He devuelto tu favor.

-¿Qué deuda? .- Edward intercalaba su mirada entre Carlisle y Demetri sin comprender.

-Mi deuda con tu padre. –Respondió mi amigo y luego miró a Carlisle que estaba igual de perplejo que Edward.

-Hace más de un siglo tú me salvaste de morir. Pero cuando llegaste ya habían matado a mis dos pequeñas hijas y a mi esposa.

Carlisle comprendió a qué se refería.

-Sí, ahora lo veo, tú eras aquel humano. Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?. Carlisle miró nuestras negras capas.

-Por el vacio y la desesperación, luego de matar a esos infelices que acabaron con mi familia ya no tenía propósitos para esta vida eterna.- Él me miraba ahora.-Hasta que llegó Bella.

* * *

_**Y??? qué les pareció el capítulo?? Bueno les cuento que el miércoles subo el siguiente cap. Estuve medio ocupada la semana pasada por lo que no tuve tiempo de publicar. Lo siento. **_


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/E:**_ Me van a odiar, lo sé, pero el Fic ya estaba escrito antes de leer sus comentarios, y este capítulo es esencial para les desenlace de esta historia. _

_**Importante: **__A este Fic le quedan a lo sumo 4 capítulos para llegar a su final, pero no se desesperen por que Pola y yo ya trabajamos en la Secuela. Llevará por nombre "Going to Hell". y ya cuenta con a lo menos 15 capítulos escritos. Por lo que no duden que será más extenso que este. Desde ya gracias por apoyarnos. Las adoramos._

_**Nota**__: Lean abajo._

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11: Despedida**

**Bella Pov**

La mirada que mi amigo me estaba dando era extraña, enserio, decía tanto pero al mismo tiempo nada. Solo me limitaba a oír la conversación que mi amigo sostenía con Carlisle. El resto de los que estábamos presentes solo guardamos silencio. De a poco se veía como él recuperaba su fuerza.

"_-Sí, ahora lo veo, tú eras aquel humano. Pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?. Carlisle miró nuestras negras capas". _

_-"Por el vacio y la desesperación, luego de matar a esos infelices que acabaron con mi familia ya no tenía propósitos para esta vida eterna.- Él me miraba ahora.-Hasta que llegó Bella."_

Me estaba causando mucho desconsuelo todo esto, y en parte me alegro de haber podido darle una razón para que su vida fuera más amena.

-Edward. –Demetri volvía a dirigirse a él pero esta vez no aparto la mirada de mí. –L a he protegido desde el primer día en que supe que ella era parte de esta familia, la he protegido de todos pero en especial de Cayo. Él la ha deseado en más de una forma. –Hiso una pausa.

Se giró a mirarlo directo a los ojos. –Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada Edward, pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario que Bella y yo engañáramos a Jane y a Alec, tu debiste leerlo en sus mentes, ellos no se iban a detener con tal de cumplir las órdenes.

-Eso lo sé Demetri. Gracias por cuidar de mi ángel. Gracias por traerla de vuelta.

-He de admitir que no pensar en nuestro plan me resultó en extremo difícil.

Edward le dedicó una mueca.

Escuché atentamente la conversación que ellos sostenían, Demetri se había curado ya casi por completo y era cuestión de segundos que se recompusiera y quedara a la altura de cualquiera de los presentes.

Demetri me miró, en sus ojos vi pasar los últimos años en su compañía, mi compañero, mi amigo de grandes orbes tan rojas como el pecho de un ruiseñor reflejaban agonía. Tomó mi mano.

-Pequeña mía ya es hora. –Yo sabía a qué se refería y un dolor se posó en mi vientre. Un nudo que solo era el atisbo de mi miedo ante su petición.

-Demetri… yo… no … puedo hacerlo, no me siento capaz.

_¿Acaso alguien estaba preparado para acceder a tal petición?_

-Bella por favor termina con mi agonía, dame la alegría de ir al cielo a encontrar a mi familia.

-No puedo Demetri, no quiero hacerlo amigo mío, ¿Es que no lo ves? .

-Veo y he visto lo suficiente en esta eternidad.

-Te quiero demasiado, no quiero perderte.-Mis palabras sonaron a suplica y todo mi cuerpo se sentía de esa manera.

-Lo sé mi niña, pero intenta entenderme cielo.

-Entender qué Demetri, ¡Entender qué!

-Isabella, si no lo haces tú otros vendrán por mí y será peor. Sabes que Aro, Cayo y Marco no descansarán, me buscarán y no se detendrán hasta haber acabado conmigo. Tú mejor que nadie conoces las reglas Isabella.

No, jamás dejaré que siquiera se te acerquen, seré yo misma quien esté a tu lado para luchar, lucharemos juntos. Lo tomé de la mano primero y luego con la palma de las mías las envolví, en silencio.

Bella, por favor entiende, qué harías tu si Edward muere?¿Podrías seguir viviendo?

Ese fue un golpe bajo, él sabía que sin Edward mi vida no tenía sentido. Y por primera vez lo entendí, fue doloroso darme cuenta de que debía ponerme en su lugar, yo ya había perdido una vez a Edward, y sabía muy bien como era vivir sin él, por un instante imaginé como se sentía él sin su familia, y lo comprendí. Extrañé poder llorar, porque era desesperante no poder sacar esta angustia.

Está bien, lo haré. Con tristeza en los ojos y en cada facción de mi rostro entre sollozos lo abracé.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, lo estreche como nunca había estado tan cerca de él en todos estos años. Lo extrañaría tanto, me haría tanta falta su compañía, los lazos que habíamos creado y forjado eran realmente fuertes. Me acerqué un poco a él y en un susurro me despedí.

-Nos vemos en el cielo mi buen amigo, gracias por todo.

Él me sonrió.

-Gracias a ti mi pequeña.

-Relájate, será suave y rápido. Me incliné y lo volví a besar. Lo mire por última vez a esos ojos rojos carmesí. Él cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Cuídate mi niña, y se feliz como yo lo soy ahora.

"_Hasta pronto_" volteé mi rostro y cerré mis ojos para no ver.

Tomé entre mis manos su cabeza y muy rápidamente giré su cuello con facilidad hasta desprenderlo del todo de sus hombros.

Un fuerte sonido gutural salió por su boca y un último aliento alcanzó a tocar mi piel. Estaba acostumbrada a esos ruidos, había matado a tantos de la misma manera, pero ninguna de las veces anteriores me había causado tanto daño esta situación. Y nunca me había estremecido tanto como lo había hecho ahora.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí a aferrada a su cuerpo sin vida. No me resignaba a que él ya no estaría más, no me consolaba ni el hecho de que pronto estaría con Edward, no quería nada, solo llorar, y se sentía horriblemente peor al no poder hacerlo, no había podido llorar por mi padre, y ahora tampoco había podido hacerlo por mi amigo y compañero. Me quedé sollozando a su lado, tenía pena, dolor. Hace tanto que no sentía estas emociones.

Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle se acercaron a mí y uno de ellos no estaba segura de cual era, tomó con cuidado mi brazo con la finalidad de ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me resistí pero sabía que tenían que terminar lo que yo había hecho.

-Bella, necesitamos terminar con esto, o tu esfuerzo y este dolor será en vano, déjanos ayudarte. –La voz de Carlisle siempre me había tranquilizado antes y de ser otra la situación quizás lo habría asumido de mejor manera, pero ahora no existía consuelo para mi perdida. Lo miré y supe que él tenía razón. Me obligué a dejarlo.

-Adelante Carlisle. –Me tomó de la mano esta vez y me puso de pie.

Entre los tres comenzaron a descuartizarlo, yo no miré pero reconocía el sonido del desgarro de la piel de los vampiros. Con cuidado tomaron cada una de las partes del cuerpo de mi amigo y lo lanzaron a una de las fogatas que ya estaban encendidas en el lugar..

_-"Demetri, ve con tu familia. Búscalas y se feliz junto a ellas. Sé que estarán juntos por siempre". _

En ese momento Félix y Heidi se acercaron a mí. Me había olvidado por completo de ellos, vi en sus rostros que también extrañarían a Demetri.

-Bella que haremos ahora, no podemos volver a Volterra. –Heidi tenía miedo, lo veía en sus ojos.

Félix continuó.

-Si lo hacemos nos mataran, la ira de cayo por perderte no tendrá limites y sin mencionar que ha perdido a tres de sus tesoros este día, _¿Qué se supone que le vamos a decir?._

-Son libres ahora, pueden vivir de la forma que quieran, ya que se que tampoco les complacía estar en la guardia. Ahora pueden llevar una vida distinta. Esta es su oportunidad amigos.

-Si Bella, pero no sabemos vivir de otra forma, ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

-Sean felices como pareja, ya que eso no se les estaba permitido antes. –Ellos se miraron, yo me había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de la atracción que se tenía, y cuanto luchaban por reprimirse por cumplir las reglas.

-Pueden quedarse con nosotros si así lo desean. –Dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias. - Habló Félix –Pero aun no estamos listos para la vida que ustedes llevan, creo que lo mejor será irnos u buscar un refugio por mientras, ya con el tiempo veremos qué hacer.

-Bella, ¿Tú qué harás?. –Preguntó Félix. –¿Te quedarás o irás con nosotros?.

-No lo sé Félix, tengo que pensarlo, aun no estoy segura que haré con mi larga existencia.

-Bella, quédate conmigo, yo te amo y te necesito. –Dijo Edward

-No lo sé Edward, no creo que sea lo correcto.

-¿Porqué?. –Pregunto Alice, tú eres parte de esta familia, tú eres un Cullen.

Gracias Alice, pero creo que tengo que pensar, y tomarme un tiempo a solas será lo más adecuado.

-No, no por favor, Bella mi amor, no me dejes otra vez, creo que no lo soportaría.

No te estoy dejando Edward.

Recuerda que nunca hemos estado juntos, por lo menos en esta vida. Vi en sus ojos el profundo dolor que mis palabras le causaron.

* * *

_**Lo sé, lo sé me odian, se que muchas se encariñaron con el Demetri de esta historia, pero piensen en esto, él quería ir con su familia, ahora esperemos que si tuviera Alma. **_

_**Sé que muchas me pidieron que no lo matara, pero lo siento, esta historia está escrita hace mucho. **_

_**Gracias por sus RWS, alertas y por agregarme a sus favoritos. **_

_**Angylito.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/E:**_Me olvidé que estaba el capítulo listo :P Perdón jajjaja está hace una semana terminado. Y bueno, también tengo el capitulo 13 listo, lo subo dentro de la semana. Aviso que este fic es de 15 capítulos más el Epílogo. Gracias por todo su apoyo chicas! Enserio! Son las mejores! Me siguen llegando alertas al mail. Son increíbles. _

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Sombra de lo que soy**

"_Y te busco entre las sombras de la gente, y puedo hacerte Dios aquí en mi mente" _

**Pov Bella**

Había perdido a mi amigo y ahora por mi cobardía dejaría al hombre que amo, no era para siempre, pero necesitaba meditar conmigo misma, le estaba volviendo a hacer daño con mis palabras, lo sabía. Pero era necesario para que Edward y su familia pudieran verme tal cual soy.

-Yo ya no soy la misma Bella, esa que tu amaste, sigo siendo un miembro de la guardia, debes tener claro que hasta para ti y todos ustedes –Miré a los demás- Yo aún soy peligrosa.

- Soy una asesina, no lo olviden. –Cada palabra era cierta, yo había cambiado mucho en estos años, tanto que ni yo me recordaba como era antes de convertirme en esto.

Siempre codicié la inmortalidad, y ahora no se sentía como yo la había imaginado.

-Eso no es así. –Dijo Emmett quien se mostraba serio por primera vez. –Todos te amamos y te - extrañamos como no tienes idea todos estos años, no puedes dejarnos otra vez hermanita, mira en lo que convertiste a mí hermano. –Me sentí triste al ver los pucheros que hacía, era Emmett y él nunca dejaba su pizca de humor aún cuando por dentro era obvio que sufría.

-Emmett, gracias pero debo pensar muy bien lo que haré de ahora en adelante, por primera vez quiero pensar antes de actuar. Espero me entiendan.

-Bella por favor tenemos que hablar antes que te vayas, por favor te lo suplico. –Edward no se daba por vencido aún y cuando yo le dejaba claro que no era buena para él. La sensación de _deja vú _ fue inevitable, sus palabras se parecían tanto a la mis suplicas del día en que me dejó, recordé el dolor y no quise que él pasara por lo mismo, se lo concedería.

-Está bien Edward, pero no aquí, no en este momento. Prometo que antes de tomar cualquier decisión hablaré contigo, pero tengo que estar sola ahora, por favor compréndeme.

-¿Es por Demetri cierto?.- _¿Acaso él no había entendido nada?,_ no vio que lo mío con Demetri solo era y seguirá siendo una linda amistad, un amor de hermanos, o incluso de padre e hija, _¿por qué su tono de voz sonaba a como si se sintiera celoso?, _traté de mantenerme en calma y no gritarle que estaba siendo un estúpido.

No solo por él sino por todo. No te olvides que ellos también vendrán por mí algún día, y no quiero estar cerca de ustedes cuando eso pase. – Si me mantenía frente a él ya no podría dejarlo, _"es mejor así"_ , me di media vuelta y salí disparada.

"_Nos vemos mi amor_".

No me detuve a mirar para atrás, ni tampoco lo sentí correr detrás de mí. He de admitir que eso me desilusionó un poco, pero no tenía porqué, más que mal yo le estaba pidiendo este tiempo a solas.

Ahora en mi habitación del hotel, sentí la ausencia de Demetri, no hace mucho había estado aquí ayudándome, aconsejándome. Ahora estaba sola, tal y como yo lo quería, pero no se sentía como yo lo esperaba, todo me daba vueltas. Las imágenes de Edward, de nuestra familia, del mismo Demetri, del resto de la guardia e incluso Cayo - _mirándome con su cara terrorífica propia de él cuando algo iba mal_ - estaba en mis imágenes, ni en mis pesadillas podía librarme de él, aunque no podía dormir, nunca logré librarme de ellas por completo. Ya no soñaba, hacía años que me había unido al insomnio inmortal. Y aún así soñaba despierta.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y con mis manos tapando mi rostro, tenía tanto en que pensar, sopesar todas mis opciones, darme mi tiempo de luto, no se me hacía justo comenzar a ser feliz aún, no si mi amigo había muerto el día de hoy.

Sé que él me estaría regañando ahora, diciéndome que no habías llegado tan lejos como para que yo me alejara por mi cuenta de Edward.

Pero aún mi mente estaba llena de preguntas…

¿Qué debo hacer? No sé hasta qué punto será bueno volver con los Cullen, no mientras alguien pueda venir por mí. Aunque por dentro me encontraba reprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas el anhelo de estar en sus brazos ahora, sintiendo sus labios, volviendo a ser unidos como algún tiempo lo fuimos, como esos humanos recuerdos me dejan en claro que lo nuestro fue de verdad. Necesitaba a mi amor, tal vez, Cayo los mande a matar aún cuando yo no esté con ellos, por lo que quizás debería volver a proteger a mi ángel.

Pero tenía miedo, mucho pánico a que él terminase de darse cuenta que yo no era buena para él, que no era segura para ninguna persona humana o de nuestra especie, que nadie debía estar cerca de mí, que yo era un monstruo horrible que había olvidado la el significado de la piedad, de la bondad y la compasión.

Nunca fue muy demostrativa en mis sentimientos, solo Edward en un momento de mi vida había sacado un poco de ternura en mí.

Me preguntaba si él sería capaz de amar a una asesina como yo, no concebía aún la manera de cómo mirarlo a la cara después de la manera en que me había comportado, cuando le dije que quería estar sola, hiriéndole a pesar de mis ganas de quedarme con él pero aún no era el momento para hacerlo. Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que en un futuro quería compartir mi eternidad con él, aunque para eso faltaran incluso años o siglos, pero yo cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho a Demetri, yo sería feliz, y él era mi felicidad.

Di un suspiro al recordar a mi amigo.

"_Ojalá estuvieras aquí, ojalá que si hayas tenido alma para que ahora estés con tu familia mi buen amigo"._

Demetri siempre sabía que decirme, él siempre tenía un sabio consejo, ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarme a mi propia vida siendo que por primera vez después de mi transformación era **"libre"** de tomar mis decisiones.

Entonces abrí los ojos entendiendo que yo era libre, que podía ser feliz si lo quería. Además debía proteger lo único que me quedaba en este mundo, pronto Cayo notaría que ninguno de mis acompañantes en este viaje llegaría jamás y las represarías que nos esperaban a los que aún seguíamos con vida serían seberas y ejemplares. De eso estoy segura, lo visto de primera fuente siento de veces.

Aunque no era tanto por los Volturis que sentía esta urgencia por volver con ellos.

Necesitaba volver a oír su voz de terciopelo, loca por sentir su aliento -que ya no era gélido, pero tenía el mismo aroma- que guardaba en mis recuerdos. En mis vagos recuerdos de humana.

Quiero estar con Edward por siempre. Amarlo, besarlo, decirle que durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en él. Que mi existencia no está completa si no está conmigo, que yo vivo por él. Que tantos años lejos de él solo me han confirmado que siempre le he pertenecido.

Que desde que nací mi destino era estar con él y con nadie más ya que ni siquiera cuando fui humana sentí esto por alguien, esta necesidad por tenerlo, verlo, oírle, oír su hermosa voz de terciopelo. Una necesidad que se transforma en agonía que solo se irá cuando al fin pueda correr a sus brazos.

Me pasé varios días pensando, varios días poniendo las opciones en la balanza, en si dejarlo sería mejor que arriesgarlos a una venganza que sin dudas llegaría desde Volterra.

Pensando en si él sería capaz de soportar en lo que me convertí.

Pensando que tal vez debía darle la oportunidad de encontrar a una nueva compañera digna de él y de su bondad.

Pensando en sí podría vivir sin él.

Lo único que jamás dudaría eran los sentimientos míos hacia él.

Si de algo estaba al cien por ciento segura era de esto.

"_Lo amé, lo amo y siempre lo amaré"._


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/E:**_ Ya hay más de 40 Rws! Gracias! Enserio! Bueno aquí les dejo un pov Edward, qué pensará él? Cómo se sentirá? Quiero saber que les parece este capítulo! Así que si llegamos a los 50 comentarios les prometo que el miércoles a más tardar actualizo de nuevo ;) Las adoroo! Y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia._

_Por cierto para las que no han visto la entrevista del Show de Oprah que hiso al elenco les cuento que la encontré completa y subtitulada, para las que quieran verla aquí les dejo el Link de mi Blog. _

http : / / loversuspiritoscullen . blogspot . com /2010/05/ entrevista-completa-y-subtitulada-del . html

Saludos! Angylito

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La espera**

"_Vivir así es pedirle al tiempo que me quite esta ansiedad,_

_o de una vez me rompa el sueño"._

**Pov Edward.**

Nada de lo que había pasado parecía ser real, nunca imaginé verla a ella ahí, nunca pensé que Aro le permitiría venir hasta aquí, nunca pensé que fuese posible que ella se viera más hermosa que nunca, mi Bella estaba mil veces más linda que la última vez que la vi.

Y sus ojos, sus ojos ya no eran de ese hermoso color chocolate, pero para su desgracia seguían siendo igual de transparentes, siempre diciéndome que ella me amaba, que ella igual me extrañaba y que le dolía engañarnos. Ya no eran de ese exquisito color chocolate pero en cambio jamás pensé que serían dorados, ella a pesar de todo se había esforzado por abstenerse de la sangre humana, aun cuando se encontraba entre puros vampiros que continúan con las antiguas practicas de caza. Mi Bella, ella no se había dejado dominar del todo, porque sigue siendo una mujer fuerte dentro de su fragilidad.

Bella había cambiado de tantas maneras en tan pocos años, años que me parecieron una eternidad solo hasta el momento en que la tuve frente a mis ojos queriendo correr a sus brazos y cobijarla y decirle cuando la necesité, que todo el tiempo solo, todo ese dolor ya había sido olvidado solo con tenerla nuevamente así de cerca, pero por desgracia me quedé con las ganas de hacerlo, no era seguro, vi en los pensamientos de Jane que estaba a la espera de que algo como eso ocurriese, que Bella cometiera un solo error y ella gustosa actuaría para cumplir con las ordenes que Cayo en secreto le había dado antes de salir.

En esos pensamientos más que los deseos de cumplir una orden que por cierto a ella le agradaba, ya que nunca superó el hecho de que Bella fuese inmune a su Don ni al de su hermano, por parte de Jane también había sentimientos de venganza, ella siempre había sido la predilecta, la más respetada, la poderosa y la consentida de la guardia Volturis, nadie excepto Bella la había enfrentado antes, nadie excepto Bella era capaz de mirarla como una niña cualquiera. Y eso, eso realmente era desagradable y molesto para ella.

Cuantas cosas inesperadas habían pasado esta tarde, Demetri era otra historia, nunca vi nada malo en sus pensamientos para Bella, muy por el contrario a pesar de cuando fingía ser su pareja, cuando intentaba darme celos, ni aún así pude ser capaz de ver la verdad, él enserio la quería mucho, y no fue hasta el momento que le dijo a Bella que lo matara para reunirse con su familia que pude ver sus reales pensamientos, él siempre había visto a Bella como a una hija, como parte de su familia, como alguien a quién debía y quería proteger, no solo de Cayo, -Que por cierto me asombra que sea el más involucrado en esta historia, siempre pensé que Aro era quién se obsesionaba con sus adquisiciones, pero no, resultó ser que Cayo era quien más quería a Bella con ellos.- tenía mucho que agradecerle a Demetri, aunque he de admitir que ver la forma en que Bella sufrió al dejarlo ir me confundió mucho, ella también lo quería de una manera especial y eso me puso muy celoso, él había compartico con ella lo que yo no, él había estado a su lado mientras que yo la había dejado.

No quería que todo esto terminase de esta forma, no quería que Bella tuviera la misma vida que yo tenía, no quería que ella tuviera que seguir ordenes de nadie, que tuviera que ser entrenada para matar, y vaya que habían hecho un estupendo trabajo con ella, era en extremo y asombrosamente buena peleando, ágil, fuerte, valiente, calculadora en sus movimientos y hasta podría jurar que más rápida que yo.

Creí que ella correría a mí, soñé despierto con eso muchos años, pero no ocurrió, luego, cuando vi morir a Jane en sus manos, cuando siguió con Alec, cuando cumplió la petición de Demetri, creí que ese sueño sería realidad, pero no, no me explicaba porque si sus ojos me gritaban que me amaban ella no lo demostraba y no se quedaba, porque aún cuando en sus ojos leía que ella me extrañaba con la misma o incluso más intensidad y desesperación que yo siento aún así ella tenía la fuerza para voltearse e irse.

No fui al único que le dolió cuando ella se alejó por entre los árboles del bosque, mi familia entera estaba destrozada, pero aún más Alice cuando la vio irse, dudó sobre todas las esperanzas que había tenido todo este tiempo y luchó por contralarse pero el dolor fue más fuerte que ella y sus pensamientos se sumieron a la tristeza. El futuro se había vuelto confuso para mi hermana y para mí.

Quise correr para alcanzarla, quise decirle que ella si era buena para mí, que a pesar de haber visto cuanto había cambiado ella aún en el reflejo de sus ojos emanaba amor, bondad, emanaba por todos lados la misma Bella de la que me enamoré y que aún amo con todas las fuerzas que un amor inmortal te puede dar. Pero Jasper y Emmett me detuvieron. Luché contra mis propios hermanos por ir tras de ella pero yo estaba débil, ella se llevaba consigo mi fuerza.

_-"Deja que se vaya Edward, tienes que dejar que piense con la cabeza fría, se lo debes"._

_-"¿¡Dejar que se vaya!"._

Entonces la voz de mi padre fue lo único que me calmó.

_-"Hijo, debes concederle el tiempo a solas que te pidió, ella dijo que hablaría contigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión y confió en que cumplirá con su palabra, solo dale el momento que necesita". _

Fue cuando me rendí y dejé que me trajeran de vuelta a casa.

Los días, las noches se convirtieron en incertidumbre, en angustia, en miedos y en una maldita eternidad a la espera de que ella volviese.

No podía mantenerme quieto, no quería. Mi nuevo pasatiempo era dar vueltas por la casa como alma en pena, ni ganas de cazar tenía, solo mis ánimos se concentraban en estar aquí cuando ella decidiera volver. _¿Por qué lo haría, verdad?._

-Edward, por favor me estás matando, ya quédate quieto.

-Sabes que no puedo Alice.

-Losé, y te entiendo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, pareces un León enjaulado, Bella te prometió venir antes de decidir cualquier cosa, y yo creo en ella. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo hermano. Debes de darle un tiempo.

-¡¿Más tiempo Alice?¿ No han bastado todos estos años alejados?.Que más tiene que pensar si yo la amo con todo lo que soy.

-Ella no se irá, lo sé. –Alice había recuperado la esperanza y se reflejaba en el brillo que de sus ojos saltaban.

- Y aunque se fuese, yo la seguiría, no me importa donde, yo iré con ella. -Esa decisión ya está tomada.

-Y ahí estás de nuevo.- dijo Jaspe.- ¿Es que a caso no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?.- Lo miré incrédulo.

-O hay que recordarte que todo esto es debido a tus decisiones tan apresuradas, ¿Que no lo entiendes aún? .

-¿Que quieres decir Jasper?.

-Que tu solo piensas en lo que a ti te parece correcto. ¿No te has detenido a pensar en lo que Bella quiere?.

-Pero yo la amo, deseo estar con ella por siempre, ¿Que acaso nadie lo entiende?

-¿Y tú no entiendes que a lo mejor ella no quiere eso? Que a lo mejor ella desea otra cosa, ¿Cómo no lo ves?.

Sabía que Jasper en parte tenía razón, que yo siempre había actuado con mi maldito egoísmo por delante.

Estábamos discutiendo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"_¿Sería ella?"._

"_Sí, tenía que ser ella, ya que no lograba escuchar nada detrás de la puerta por más que lo intentaba, mi ángel había regresado"._


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/E:**_Mis amores! Me tardé un poquito pero aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que comparto con una de mis mejores amigas. Pola y yo estamos eternamente agradecidas por la acogida que nos han dado, por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. Ya solo falta el último capítulo y el epílogo. Pero no se preocupen, que la secuela ya está en proceso. Besitos grandes para todas. Y de nuevo gracias por las alertas, rws y mensajes que me han enviado. _

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Vuelve a mí**

"_Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado,_

_Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz, el bien,_

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad"._

**Edward Pov**

Los segundos en que Esme tardó en llegar hasta la puerta fueron eternos, lo habría hecho yo mismo, pero el miedo me tenía paralizado, no tenía dudas ya, había tratado de oír algún atisbo de voz tras la puerta pero solo había silencio, era ella.

"Ella vendrá antes de tomar cualquier decisión" Toda mi familia había repetido esas palabras para consolarme, pero precisamente esa era la frase que ahora me tenía incapacitado de moverme.

La decisión que ella tomara sería la que determinara mi futuro. Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente sin ella como para saber que no podría soportarlo de nuevo, no soportaría que ella me dejara, no soportaría oír esas palabras saliendo por sus labios. Solo hasta ahora comprendo cuánto dolor le cause, cuanto tiene que haber sufrido ella el estúpido día en que creí que la mejor manera de protegerla sería dejándola de mi vida. Grave error, pero ya pague por él, o eso creo, y es que no concibo un castigo mayor que la agonía de estar lejos de ella. Simplemente no existe mayor castigo para alguien que puede vivir eternamente. Nada peor que estar lejos del ser amado.

Cuando Esme abrió por fin la puerta la vi a ella. A mi Bella, a mi ángel, mi vida y mi razón de existir. Ahí estaba ella parada con el rostro inexpresivo, apagado, sin brillo en sus ojos.

-Te estábamos esperando Bella.

-Lo sé Esme.

-Y yo que creía que la Adivina era Alice –Dijo Emmett intentando subir los ánimos.

Bella le sonrió pero su rostro rápidamente recuperó el atisbo de amargura, esa breve sonrisa no había estado ni cerca de llegarle a los ojos. Solo con verla así en mi mente se abrió paso para que el terror se apoderara de mí.

Yo estaba perdiendo por completo las esperanzas, las posibilidades de que ella haya venido hasta aquí para despedirse definitivamente de mí se me hacían inmensas. Solo de pensarlo, solo de sopesar esa opción me sentí morir. No sería capaz de vivir sin ella otra vez. No sería capaz de dejarla partir. Mi vida se terminaría junto con su partida. Estaba seguro de eso.

Mi pecho se sentía apretado y el poco aire que había tomado se encontraba ahora estancado en medio de mi garganta, no es que necesitara de él, ni que fluyera por mi cuerpo hasta mis pulmones, pero que no siguiera su curso natural me imposibilitaba pensar claramente. Como nunca todo a mi alrededor me distraía con excesiva facilidad, quizás sólo era un autoreflejo de mi inconsciente y es que en mi interior se estaba armando una batalla de aquellas. Entre si querer escuchar su decisión o salir corriendo como un desquiciado a la primera oportunidad que se me presentara.

Una parte de mí lo necesitaba, una parte de mí le suplicaba a mis piernas que se movieran de una buena vez, pero estas no respondieron jamás. Era la misma parte de mi cuerpo y de mi mente que estaba ansiando correr a sus brazos, para sentirla una última vez, para rogarle por un poco de amor, de suplicarle que no me dejara, que se quedara y compartiera esta eternidad conmigo ya que sin ella nada tendría un sentido para mí.

La otra parte por el contrario solo quería huir nada más, correr antes de que ella se decidiera a terminar de confirmar mi más grande pesadilla. Antes de que de sus labios salieran esas palabras que me destrozarían por completo, las palabras que acabarían con todo atisbo de esperanza que aún guardara mi cuerpo y definitivamente también terminaran con mis ahora aún ausentes pocas ganas de vivir.

Esa parte de mí que me mantuvo en la más angustiosa de las agonías todos estos días que ella tardó en venir hasta aquí. La que me carcomía cada milésima de segundo por dentro.

Finalmente elegí quedarme, mentalizarme en que una de ellas, la más sensata ganase la batalla de mi interior.

Ya solo tenía dos opciones.

La primera era quedarme, escuchar manteniendo vagas esperanzas y de aceptar cualquiera que sea lo que ella tenía para decirme hoy.

Aceptar las consecuencias de mis apresuradas decisiones del pasado. Más que mal ¿No la había abandonado yo a ella antes?¿No la había dejado diciendo que ya no la amaba, que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para mí?

Si lo que ella tenía que decirme era que se iría para siempre yo no tendría cara para recriminarle ni reclamar su amor, no me quedaría otra cosa que resignarme a perderla, entregarme al sufrimiento eterno y a agachar la cabeza y toda esperanza en mí. Se lo debía, pero no me quedaría mucho tiempo más en este mundo. El infierno al que estaba ya condenado no sería nada comparado con mi vida sin ella.

La segunda era correr y vivir con la incertidumbre, de vivir con la duda por el resto de mis días, pensando en que quizás ella sí quería quedarse a mi lado, o pensando en sus palabras de despedida, esta era la opción cobarde, la más llamativa, no sabía que me dolería más, si la incertidumbre y las esperanzas falsas o verla partir de mi lado otra vez.

No, definitivamente la segunda opción era asquerosa, era vil y cruel.

"_Me quedaré_". Aún cuando un miedo terrible me recorrió de pies a cabeza, una sensación de caer al vacío sin poder hacer nada por impedir la caída ni que me golpee contra el suelo, solo así puedo describir como mi cuerpo y mi mente se sentían.

Me concentré solo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, extrañando un poco su color chocolate pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso de que fueran dorados y no rojos carmín. Su cabello estaba igual que siempre, y así se mantendría, por otro lado su piel había perdido ese exquisito color rosa que era tan común en sus mejillas, aunque he de admitir que la palidez le asentaba muy bien, estaba pálida como la tiza, como la leche, como la nieve. Ningún cambio era capaz de robarle su hermosura.

Mis ojos la examinaban ansiosos, con urgencia, quería grabar cada perfil de ella en mis recuerdos, por si algún día no me quedara más que depender de ellos para existir.

No había notado su vestimenta hasta ahora, eran las ropas que fomentaban mis pesadillas de insomnios, no entendía por qué aún vestía con esa larga capa negra, por qué la llevaba encima, esa era la capa que la mantenía aún siendo un miembro más de la guardia de los Volturis.

¿Por qué continuaba vestida de esa manera? ¿Acaso ella iba a volver a Volterra?, no, no podía volver por ningún motivo y menos sola. Ella no debía volver.

Volví a la realidad cuando por fin ella volvió a hablar, pero esta vez se notaba que estaba más tranquila.

-Buenas noches a todos, lamento venir tan tarde- rió para sí mirando a Emmett.

-No te preocupes hermanita, ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros a dejado el insomnio últimamente. -Emmett contestó con una carcajada.

-Bueno como prometí, he venido a hablar contigo Edward. - Escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría. Solo en ella sonaba tan majestuoso.

Bueno será mejor ir a cazar dijo Carlisle y todos salieron de la casa, no sin antes abrazarme y decirme que me querían. Necesitaba más que nunca esas palabras de apoyo, y ellos bien lo sabían, por dentro estaba hecho añicos, y estaba tan nervioso que a penas y sí me podía mantener en pie.

Solo cuando estuvimos solos fue que me armé de valor para mirarla de nuevo y para hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa ella comenzó.

-Bueno Edward. He venido a cumplir con mi promesa, hay muchas cosas que tienes que tener claras de mí.

-Bella, yo te conozco, no necesitas decir nada.

-No Edward, me conocías, pero ya no, han pasado muchas cosas, y yo he cambiado muchísimo en estos años.

-No es así, yo sigo viendo a la misma mujer que me deslumbró, que me deslumbra y que me deslumbrará eternamente. – La miré tiernamente, ella tenía que comprender que le estaba diciendo la más pura y santa verdad, para mí ella era eso, mi amor, mi razón y todo lo que me hace vivir. Pero en cambio ella giró el rostro y miró hacia un punto ciego, con la clara intención de reusar mi mirada.

-No, sabes bien que desde que me transformé en vampiro me he convertido en otra persona, Edward, ahora soy una maldita asesina cruel, despiadada, en mi ya no hay ni un poco de la bondad que tenía cuando me conociste, ni amor ni respeto hacia nada. Tienes que darte cuenta de eso.

-Yo sé que no lo hacías por voluntad propia.

- Es cierto. Solo seguía ordenes y las cumplía sin siquiera preguntar si estaba bien, o si era lo correcto o incluso él por qué. Esto es lo que soy. Esto es lo que tengo para ofrecer.

-No amor, tu eres mucho más que eso. – Me dolía ver la manera en que ella hablaba de sí misma, jamás me perdonaré por haberla dejado en las manos de Cayo sin haber luchado por traerla conmigo de regreso aquel día.

-Durante estos años solo he sido una esclava más, no sé cuantos han muerto bajo estas manos. –Las cerró en puño. -Soy asesina, una maquina de muerte, Edward, soy peligrosa en muchas formas, tanto como para esta especie como para los humanos. Perdí mi alma. –Sus ojos se bañaron de tristeza. Y yo quise con todas mis fuerzas que ella no tuviera razón en sus palabras. Solo por ella yo quería creer que nosotros si teníamos un alma, que quizás algún día las puertas del cielo se abran para seres como nosotros.

-Edward, esto es lo que soy. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo peligrosa que soy para ti y tu familia o aún peor, para todo aquel que me rodee, que incluso pude haber sido peligrosa para mi propio padre si aun estuviera con vida?.

-Mi amor a mi no me importa lo que eres o lo que hayas sido, solo sé que te amo y solo con eso me basta y estoy seguro de que jamás le hubieras hecho daño a tu padre. – Di un paso en su dirección, por ahora eso fue lo único que mi cuerpo inútil ante ella me permitió hacer, poco y nada había alcanzado leer de los pensamientos de Demetri, pero yo sabía que él ya le había explicado la muerte de Charlie.

-Pero Edward, me volví alguien cruel. Dañina.

-Si fueras tan cruel como osas decir, no hubieras sufrido cuando decidiste darle paz al alma de Demetri. Ni habrías convencido a Heidi y a Félix de hacer su propia vida. Con ello demostraste que aun hay bondad y amor en ti, no solo tus ojos lo dicen, sino todo en ti, tu esencia es algo que jamás se irá, y toda tu aura la irradia. Puedo verlo.

Ella me miraba incrédula, como si creer en mis palabras le resultara algo imposible. Como si Bella temiera que yo la odiara, o aún peor, como si creyera imposible mi amor incondicional por ella.

-No lo sé, puede que eso este enterrado en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero aún estás aquí, eres y serás la mujer de la que yo me enamoré. Por favor –Casi le rogué. –Mírate a ti misma, mírate más allá de esa capa que traes puesta.

Bella agachó la vista y se miró a sí misma por primera vez. Una pequeña pero breve sonrisa se forjo en la comisura de sus labios. La volví a mirar a los ojos, esta vez mi cuerpo consiguió moverse aún más. Por lo que tomé su rostro en mis manos. –El rose de su piel me provocó tantas sensaciones en mi interior.

-Tu esencia no ha muerto, es más tu sacrificio por nosotros demuestra que aun estás de parte de los buenos mi Bella. Solo tuviste que hacer lo que te ordenaban, solo eso. –Acaricié su mandíbula, extrañe que su piel fuera tibia, pero no demasiado, ella era cálida para mí en otra manera diferente así como yo ahora lo soy para ella. –Jamás me perdonaré que por mí tuvieras que elegir esa vida. Pero aún puedes ser la niña de la cual estoy enamorado.

Esta vez fue ella quien acunó mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Edward tu puedes amar a un monstruo?. –Las palabras salieron con dolor. Me reí ante lo ridículo que todo esto sonaba. Como si ella no se hubiera enamorado de uno también.

-Sí, y la amo más que nunca. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de una humana que se enamoró de un monstruo y solo dijo que no le importaba que no fuera humano, que daba igual lo que fuese?.

Me tranquilicé cuando sentí que su cuerpo y su expresión se relajaban, me maravillé con el brillo que sus ahora dorados ojos recuperaban. Ni un solo rastro de la sombra que los cubrían anteriormente quedaba ya.

-Con que de eso se trataba… Bella quiero que estés conmigo, te amo, te adoro, sin ti no soy nada. Te necesito tanto como no tienes idea, a mí tampoco me importa lo que seas, a mí también me da igual y nada en este mundo si tú no estás a mi lado tiene sentido, por favor entiéndelo.

-Pero Edward…

-Pero nada Bella, no veo obstáculo alguno que nos impida ser feliz, al menos que si tu no me quieres yo lo entenderé y no seguiré molestándote más. Te lo prometo. Esta vez será tu elección, serás tú la que decida nuestro futuro.

Ella se alejó un poco de mí, y eso me asustó en un comienzo, pero luego me sonrió con la alegría en los ojos y se puso firme frente a mí.

-Esta es mi decisión, esto es lo que vine a decirte.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, y yo nada más esperé por sus palabras. Con miedo, sí, pero con más esperanzas que antes también.

-Edward, llegó la hora de que te diga todo lo que me guardé estos años, todo lo que anhelé decirte. Tienes que saber que eres lo que más amo y amaré en esta vida y en las que sigan si es posible, no puedo estar sin ti por más tiempo, tú nunca has dejado de ser el amor de mi vida y de mi existencia. Siempre te he pertenecido, no hubo momento en que no pensara en ti, fuiste mi sueño y presente todos estos años.

Bella hablaba como si hubiera estado ahogada por soltar esas palabras, como cuando explotas y sueltas todo lo que tienes en mente sin importarte lo que pase a tu alrededor. Yo por mi parte había dejado atrás mi pesimismo, y disfrutaba con cada sílaba, con cada frase y palabra que ella me estaba diciendo. Ansioso por abrazarla y besarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la dejaría terminar, se lo debía y aún más yo también deseaba terminar de oírla.

-Solo quería que entendieras lo que fui hasta ahora. Solo necesitaba saber si aún así me querías. Solo eso me bastaba para quitarme esta capa, para quitarme este peso de los hombros.

-Te amo tontita, y eso no tiene remedio.


	16. Capítulo 15 Final

**N/E:**_Awwwwwwwwww! Y hasta que llegamos al final!bueno, a medias, aún falta el epílogo, pero básicamente este es el último capítulo, espero que les guste, anoche me quedé hasta las 2 de la madrugada escribiéndolo, muriendo de frio! Porque sí a esa hora habían 3 grados u.u _

_Bueno, Como ya les he dicho, La POLA y Yo les agradecemos infinitamente su apoyo, aceptación y Rws, ojalá todo el tiempo que invirtieron leyendo esta historia no haya sido en vano, y que realmente no se queden con gusto a poco. _

_Aviso que en el Epílogo sabrán qué pasó con los Volturis, que pasará con ellos y mucho más, no se olviden que este fic tiene secuela y se llama Going To Hell, les aviso que se estrenará el 30 de junio. _

**Nota :** Leer abajo

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Nadie se compara contigo**

**-Capítulo Final -**

"_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_Deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_Te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_Junto a ti."_

Edward se acercó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ver en qué momento sus pies se movieron, solo lo vi cuando ya estaba parado a escasos centímetros de mí.

Con sus manos acunó mi rostro y me instó a mirarle directo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos dorados que por tantos años anhelé poder volver a mirar. Eran exactamente como en mi mente los recordaba, cálidos, profundos, armoniosos, pero por sobre todo estaban cargados de amor, de brillo y de deseo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado mi pequeña oveja.

-Y tú no te imaginas cuanto he soñado despierta con este momento.

Ya en mi cabeza no existían dudas ni miedos respecto a Edward, la vida que siempre quise estaba a puertas de volverse una realidad, la razón por la que había sacrificado mi alma al fin cosechaba sus frutos. Ahora estaría con él por siempre.

Le sonreí sintiendo por primera vez la alegría alcanzar mis ojos, en este momento no quería pensar en nada que no fuera un "nosotros".

Acortando aún más la escasa distancia que nos separaba extendí mis brazos para que él viniera hasta mí.

Su cuerpo ya no se sentía duro para mis manos, su piel ya no era fría al contacto con la mía, los detalles de cada rasgo de sus facciones ahora eran muchos más claros, y si antes su aroma me embriaga ahora el efecto que provocaba en mí era mil veces más fuerte que antes, ahora mis sentidos percibían con mayor intensidad su aroma. Mi memoria automáticamente estaba grabando todo, guardando cada marca, cada curva y cada pequeño detalle en la más segura caja de seguridad. Recopilando nuevos tesoros para mis memorias.

Las manos de Edward me rodeaban la cintura, su cabeza descansaba en lo alto de la mía y su pecho estaba unido al mío de tal manera que encajábamos perfectamente el uno con el otro.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida Bella, nunca lo olvides. –Susurró antes de volver a aprisionar mi rostro con sus manos para guiar sus labios a los míos suavemente.

En un instante nos habíamos convertido en un solo ser, Edward estaba besándome, lo hacía sin tapujos, sin restricciones y sin temores.

Me besó cómo nunca lo había hecho, con pasión y adoración. Lo abracé con fuerza, ni él ni yo tendríamos que limitarnos.

Lo dejé tomarme en sus brazos, lo dejé que me aprisionara contra su cuerpo, me tomó de la cintura acercándome –como si aún fuera posible más - salvajemente hacia él. Por siempre mis manos recorrerían su rostro, sus labios, su espalda y su cabello. Me permití olvidar todo lo demás, me dejé llevar por el fuego que me consumía, lo besaba con esmero y amor. Sobre todo amor. "¡Dios! Cómo lo extrañaba".

La casa se encontraba en el más absoluto de los silencios, por primera vez estábamos completamente solos.

No sé cómo, ni en qué momento Edward me tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarme, con tal delicadeza me levantó y sin prisa alguna me cargó escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Sé que es imposible, pero en mi pecho mi corazón volvió a latir.

Solo cuando me dejó tendida sobre la cama dejó de besarme. Pero no por mucho tiempo, esta vez no desperdiciaríamos ni un solo segundo.

Cerró la puerta, con una velocidad que ahora no era invisible para mis ojos llegó frente a su estéreo de música, tomó un CD que estaba encima y lo puso.

La Nana que él había hecho para mí comenzó a sonar, llenando cada rincón de la habitación con su melodía.

Ya por poco había olvidado los motivos que me habían separado de él, ya poco y nada quedaba de las sombras que habían empañado mi vida, mis días y mis noches. Solo luz, solo esperanza, ahora esas emociones me cubrían como una burbuja.

Caminó lentamente en mi dirección, con la sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbraba, con la mirada más sensual que jamás le haya visto, con paso firme, seguro se acercó y tomó mi mano.

-Nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar.

-Nada ni nadie. –Le respondí tan segura como que mi nombre es Isabella, tan segura como que el resto de mis días los pasaría a su lado.

Su habitación estaba casi igual a como la recordaba. Se inclinó para besarme nuevamente, no sabía como habíamos llegado a esto, pero me encantaba, era lo que tantas veces fantasee.

Me recostó suavemente y sus labios recorrieron mi clavícula. Yo solo lo abrazaba, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo y con cada rose de mi piel con la suya me hacía estremecer. Cada parte de mí temblaba sin explicación. Cientas de corrientes eléctricas pasaron desde mis manos hasta mi espalda, desde mi espalda hasta mi cuello y desde mi cuello a mis labios cada vez que él los tocaba. Si hubiera podido ruborizarme estaría roja como un tomate, porque el calor que mi cuerpo ahora sentía no lo había experimentado jamás.. Luego me miró fijamente a los ojos, me perdí como tantas veces en los suyos.

-Bella realmente esa capa negra no te asienta para nada, se rió maliciosamente. –Ya ni me acordaba que aún la llevaba puesta. Le sonreí y con una de mis manos tiré el delgado cordón que la mantenía en su lugar. La dejé deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Extrañamente me sentí libre. Como si una parte de mis sufrimientos hubiera caído al suelo, liberándome por completo.

Marcó un camino invisible con la punta de sus dedos, dejando a su paso mi piel descubierta. Ya no había capa, ya no había ropa.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos a solas, no sabría con exactitud decir cuánto rato solo nos dedicamos a amarnos, a entregarnos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Amándonos con pasión locura y deseo. Solo sé que cuando nos detuvimos ninguno parecía cansado. Bueno para nosotros eso ya no sería un problema, nuestra raza nunca se cansaba. Por fin, había entregado todo de mí al único hombre que había amado y que amaría, lo hice en mi vida humana y lo hago ahora como vampira.

Mis días los veía distintos ya que a mi lado estará únicamente el vampiro de mis sueños y esta vez… será así por toda la eternidad.

"_No existe en la tierra algo semejante_

_Nada se compara a un beso tuyo_

_Hacerme capaz de sentir mi sangre_

_Hacerme sentir que soy de carne._

_No existen fronteras que me detengan_

_Ni un centenar de hombres pueden con esta fuerza_

_Lo que llevo aquí dentro es mi verdad_

_Nada en este mundo te puede cambiar._

_Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar_

_Voy contigo no temo si tu vas._

_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_Deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_Te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_Junto a ti._

_Eres tú lo que quiero cada día_

_Si te sueltas de mi mano creo que moriría_

_Juro que por siempre cuidare por ti_

_Me muero si te pierdo, si me alejan de ti_

_Y voy contigo a donde me quieras llevar_

_Voy contigo no temo si tu vas_

_Te amare por el resto de mis días te amare_

_Deja que hablen nuestros cuerpos_

_Te amare en esta vida o en otra te amare_

_Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy_

_Junto a ti._

_Junto a ti."_

* * *

**Y? Les gustó?**

**Awwww! Les cuento que Mañana subo el Epílogo :) Ojalá y dejen varios comentarios. Besitos para todas. **

_**-La canción que aparece se llama: "Te amaré" de Mario Guerrero. Les recomiendo que la busquen y la escuchen, es muy linda. **_


	17. Epílogo

**N/E:**_Awwwwwwwwww! Ahora sí que sí! Aquí les paso a dejar el Epilogo… Espero que les guste, espero que sean lo que esperaban o mejor aún que eso… GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que nos han dado a Pola y a mí… Son geniales… Amamos cada Alerta, cada RWS que dejaron… _

**Nota :** Leer abajo

* * *

**Summary:** _Basada en Luna nueva. Bella viaja en compañía de Alice a Volterra para rescatar a Edward de una horrible muerte, lo que no sabe es que Aro tiene otros planes para ella dentro de la guardia, ¿Volverá a ver a Edward otra vez?_

**RETURNING THE FAVOR**

"_**Devolviendo el Favor"**_

* * *

_**Epílogo: "El principio del final"**_

Amarlo, besarlo y sentirlo eran los regalos más grande que Isabella Swan había recibido en su nueva vida como inmortal, atrás habían quedado las sombras, las penurias, las perdidas y los malos recuerdos, ahora ella y Edward eran inmensamente felices, uno en compañía del otro viajando solos por el mundo, sin límites de tiempos, sin restricciones físicas, sin barreras que les impidieran disfrutar de esta inmortalidad, o eso es lo que ellos creían.

Por que cuando alguien muy inteligente dijo que la felicidad no dura eternamente estaba en lo cierto, no es bueno bajar la guardia, ni menos dar la espalda a los enemigos. Y esto era precisamente lo que nuestra pareja de enamorados había estado haciendo los últimos ochenta años.

Encerrados en una burbuja, en otra dimensión, nada más aprovechando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de reencontrarse, de conocerse de nuevo. De descubrir un sin fin de nuevas emociones, emociones que solo hasta ahora podían gozar. Solo ellos dos, nada más importaba, nada más era tan importante como para necesitar demasiada atención.

Confiados en el poder Alice.

_"Ella debía ver cuando los Volturis decidan venir por nosotros"_

Error, grave error.

La familia de los Cullen se distanció, cada cual con su pareja, cada cual con su vida, cada cual siempre añorando un reencuentro. Por un tiempo decidieron viajar cada cual por su lado, nunca dejando de quererse, nunca dejando de llamarse, solo un par de años…

El día llegó, el tiempo suficiente como para que nadie en Forks los reconociera había llegado y en un par de meses la familia estaría reunida de nuevo.

Pero jamás se les pasó por la mente que alguien pudiera estar vigilándoles en silencio.

.

Más allá de las fronteras una venganza se estaba tramando, un vampiro despiadado y cruel que no dejaría las cosas así nada más.

Un cambio en los planes de ataque, un cambio en la realeza vampírica de la cual muy pocos tenían conocimiento… Un nuevo Vampiro al mando, un nuevo vampiro era quien ocupaba el enorme trono en el centro del salón más grande de la Fortaleza Volturi.

Porque los Volturis no olvidan, no perdonan y no dan segundas oportunidades y menos a la culpable de una baja tan considerable dentro de la guardia.

Nuevos vampiros ocupaban ahora esas pesadas capas negras, nuevos dones, nuevas historias.

Porque de la misma manera que logró Isabella salir del infierno es que tendrá que volver para pagar por sus atrevimientos, no sin antes perderlo casi todo en el intento por luchar.

"_-Está todo listo mi Señor."_

"_-¿Estás seguro que volverán a juntarse?"._

"_-Seguro, los he vigilado por décadas y al fin van a regresar."_

"_-Prepara a los novatos, enséñales a pelear. Aliméntalos de sed, pronto será la hora de hacer una visita a nuestros viejos amigos. "_

Como les decía, nuevos miembros en la guardia serán los encargados de cambiar el …

"_Y vivieron Felices por siempre."_

_¿Qué tan fácil es romper el corazón inanimado de un vampiro en mil pedazos y pretender que aún siga con vida?_

_Esta historia continuará … _

* * *

**Importante:** la Secuela se llama **Going To Hell**! se comienza a publicar el 30 de junio :D No lo olviden!

**Y? nos merecemos un RW? Espero que siiii ¡! Jajaja Bueno, con Pola siempre dijimos que había una canción de encajaba perfectamente con este Fic. Por lo que aquí se las dejo… Me encantaría que la buscaran en Youtube y la escucharan… Se llama: _RESCATAME - De Miriam Hernández_**

_**Ahora sí me despido ! Besitos y Gracias! :)**_


End file.
